


[米英] 補償戀愛

by Amakuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakuri/pseuds/Amakuri
Summary: (已坑慎入)





	1. 01 [Arthur] 喜劇與悲劇

想必是莎翁的魔汁讓他陷入了如此境地。

他無可自拔的迷戀上了阿爾弗雷德——那個學校裡的黃金男孩，這學期新來的轉學生。

亞瑟趴在窗臺邊，翠綠色的眼眸聚焦在籃球上奔馳的那身影。  
這份愛戀的起始也許是受氣氛所趨，畢竟周遭的女士們都陷入了名為阿爾弗雷德的旋風，而男學生也將其視為好哥們，說是移動的人氣吸引機一點都不為過。

不過如果真要說的話，亞瑟想選個更浪漫的，更專屬於自己的理由。

一切都從自己這學期開始擔任班長的時候說起，在這個班級，又或著說是學校裡，班級幹部就是吃力不討好的象徵，尤其是作為領頭的班長。  
所以，各班的班長，要不是熱心助人不求回報，就是不受歡迎備受排擠的可憐蟲。  
而亞瑟就屬於後者，雖然本人更願意將這視為自我孤立，畢竟他對於受人歡迎或引人矚目等事不感興趣到近乎反感。

雖然剛過完暑假，但夏天還尚未遠去，時值仲夏。  
一個炎熱的日子，亞瑟一個人搬著全班四十人份的作業，不討喜的班長並沒有能幫忙的人手，只能獨自一人在熱得連風景都開始扭曲的天氣裡，艱難的前進著。  
亞瑟不能說是特別健康的人，可能略差普通人一點，這點可以透過有些蒼白的皮膚做證明。在這樣的天氣裡，亞瑟的腦袋已經有些發暈，不過他不會向任何人請求幫助。  
沒有必要向人示弱，也絕不向人示弱，這是亞瑟的鐵則。

就在這時候，一雙手替他分擔了大部分的重量。亞瑟轉頭看向對方，轉瞬間墜入了夏日無雲的晴空之中。

說是一見鍾情可能為之過早，這只能說是個契機。  
之後阿爾弗雷德也不時來幫忙他，本著他所謂的英雄精神。

在過程中，兩人會有一句沒一句的聊天，喜歡的東西、討厭的事情、家人朋友，蜻蜓點水般地談論這些話題，不過於深入讓亞瑟覺得舒適，卻也讓亞瑟意識到對方對自己毫無感覺。  
那是幸福的難以言喻的時光，持續了大概三個星期。

可在這樣的夏日之中，這般的迷戀之下，亞瑟卻沒能迎來莎士比亞的喜劇收尾。

眾所皆知，仲夏夜之夢是場喜劇。  
一個仲夏的夜晚，受妖精捉弄而陷入迷戀的人們，和最後所有人都得償所願的結局。

而同樣人盡皆知的，伊卡洛斯是場悲劇。  
一個陽光普照的日子，受囚多年重見陽光的少年，以及他無人不曉的墜落。

那對眼瞳中住著永遠的晴空，勾起的嘴角和笑聲是不滅的太陽。不知所謂溫暖的少年向那方飛去，用他蠟黏製的羽翼...  
對於亞瑟來說，像阿爾弗雷德這樣的人實在有些聒噪，有些耀眼。但或許是沉寂久了，即使是吵雜，即使是過於熾熱的太陽，伊卡洛斯依然向那方飛去，只因那是未曾擁有過的事物。

亞瑟最後也落得了與伊卡洛斯相同的境地。  
——摔得粉身碎骨。

也許是投向籃球場的視線過於露骨，也許是不自覺緋紅的雙頰，在夏日的尾聲，討人厭班長的單戀不脛而走，最後傳入當事人的耳邊。

「柯克蘭他喜歡我？可是我又不喜歡他，HERO可是直的呢！」

就如同傳言流入阿爾弗雷德耳邊那般，阿爾弗雷德的回應也透過相同的方式傳入亞瑟的腦中。他甚至連告白都還沒有，這份戀慕便被扼殺在搖籃之中。  
說起來，他其實連表白的打算都沒有，他多少還是有自知之明的。

之後兩人的互動和距離變得微妙，阿爾弗雷德似乎是怕他會錯意，跟亞瑟疏遠了起來。  
亞瑟這邊則一如往常，過著不時沉浸在阿爾背影的生活。差別在於，過往遠遠觀望的幸福感成了苦澀，自己也變得比原來還要孤獨——這裡的人對同性戀並不算友善，即使那已經合法了——。

他是三色堇的受害者，是悲哀的代達羅斯之子，陷入了迷戀，墜入了深海。

也許，讓這份無果的初戀蒸發在夏日的尾巴是最佳的選擇也說不定。夏日催熟了秋季的果實，而他卻得在結果之前將這份情感拔草除根。

亞瑟如是想到，卻沒料到上帝跟他開了一場玩笑。

『小亞瑟，哥哥不小心把手機忘在你書包裡了，現在是用基爾的電話打給你的，你可不可以拿來酒吧給我。』

鬧劇是從一通電話，還有一個萬年發情的法國佬開始的。

「為什麼你這青蛙的手機會在我的書包裡啊，而且你現在是在跟我炫耀說你們法國人16歲就能喝酒嗎？」亞瑟從自己的書包裡翻出弗朗西斯的手機，畫面上的桌布還是他自以為帥氣的自拍照。

『哥哥上禮拜搭訕了一個可愛的女大學生，結果沒想到竟然是學務主任的妹妹，現在他成天找哥哥麻煩，不得已只好把貴重物品藏在你那裡了，你看哥哥機不機智～』

怪不得瓦修最近一看到弗朗西斯就像看到殺父仇人一樣，早就聽聞學務主任護妹成癡，沒想到會到如此程度，只能說那隻青蛙罪有應得。亞瑟冷笑了一聲。

「夠了，別想我幫你跑腿。」亞瑟原本就預定要複習功課，根本沒時間也沒打算搭理那個法國人。

『那哥哥就向全世界散播小亞瑟可愛的女裝照。』

原本打算掛電話的亞瑟瞬間停下原定的動作，雖然是幼稚園時的照片，但誰知道其他人看到會有甚麼反應。  
同為一個幼稚園的，亞瑟理所當然的也有弗朗西斯的女裝照，但那個變態根本不在乎自己的羞恥照外洩，而且不得不承認，那傢伙小時候長的就像個女孩子，根本不會有人想到那是現在的風騷鬍子高中生。

「該死的混帳青蛙，地點！！」他決定等交給對方手機之後，狠狠的揍對方一頓，最好能扯掉他的鬍子。

『學校外面的那間酒吧，等你喔～』

結束這萬惡的通話之後，亞瑟抬頭看向時鐘，晚上八點，還不算太晚，只是出門一下應該不會被唸吧。  
天知道為甚麼威廉那麼老媽子性，上學期因為一些原因，比放學時間晚了一小時回去，結果被威廉唸了半小時，還被斯科特那紅毛菸鬼抽了一頓。

考慮到只是出去一下，亞瑟連外套都不披，拿著弗朗西斯跟自己的手機就出了門。

事後回想起來，如果當時有帶上外套的話，就不用那麼狼狽了也說不定。當然，那只是『如果』。

學校外的酒吧——A Midsummer Night's Dream——，一個吵雜的是非之地，同時也是斯科特的打工地點，但今天他不在崗上，感謝上帝。

他在吧檯前找到正在搭訕別人的法國種馬和他那兩個惡友，亞瑟氣急敗壞的當著對方的面把手機拍在他桌上，也許螢幕裂了也說不定，但那不關他的事，法國佬有的是錢。

弗朗西斯今天的狩獵對象因為亞瑟憤怒的舉動而落荒而逃，可失去目標的法國人卻一副不氣不惱的樣子，反而神情愉悅的示意亞瑟看向酒吧的一角。

那個區塊異常的吵鬧，要說的話，就是一群未達喝酒年齡的學生群體，還有人穿著學生制服，招搖的像是在等著警察稽查一樣。  
——等等，學生？

亞瑟在那之中看到幾個眼熟的人，有上學期害他晚回家被罵的罪魁禍首們，還有......阿爾弗雷德！？  
看著弗朗西斯、基爾伯特以及安東尼奧的表情，亞瑟就知道這是場陰謀。

「要知道，小亞瑟，你在酒吧裡的時候，單是站著就是個勾人的小妖精。這可是哥哥給你創造的好機會呢。你看哥哥還幫你避開斯科特的上班時間，不感謝哥哥一下嗎？」弗朗西斯晃著手上的紅酒杯，用修長的手指比了比自己的臉頰，要亞瑟親他一口。

「去死吧，你個紅酒混蛋。」不往他臉上打一拳就不錯了。亞瑟惱怒的大吼一聲，這一吼，讓整間酒吧的視線都聚焦在他身上。

「該死的。」亞瑟低下頭，轉身就要離開酒吧。沒想到卻有一隻手抓住了他。

「看在上帝的份上，把你的手拿開，你這青蛙混帳，我得要在威廉發現之前回......」亞瑟轉過頭，發現正抓著他手腕的並不是弗朗西斯。

金黃色的頭髮和令人神往的藍色眼瞳，還有那撮頂天立地的呆毛，說甚麼都不會認錯，是阿爾弗雷德。亞瑟頓時羞紅了臉，掙扎著要阿爾弗雷德鬆手，卻受制於對方的怪力而動彈不得。

「可以放開我嗎？瓊斯同學。」該死的，亞瑟能聽見弗朗西斯和基爾伯特的口哨聲，早知道就別管那幾張破照片，在家乖乖預習功課就行了，這樣就不會碰上這尷尬的情境了。

亞瑟抬頭看向阿爾弗雷德，對方緊抿著唇，一言不發，只是緊緊抓著他的手，捏得令人發疼，眼裡充滿了亞瑟所不知道的情感。換做是別人這樣做，亞瑟絕對會讓他斷子絕孫，如果是法國佬的話，他還會附帶一個破相拳。但無奈對方是阿爾弗雷德，他可悲的暗戀對象，實在是難以下手。

「阿爾弗雷德～別管那英國佬了，我們繼續喝嘛～」一個穿著暴露的女生拉著阿爾弗雷德的手臂，語氣甜膩的令人頭皮發麻，看著亞瑟的眼神卻彷彿是盯著地上的蟲子，亞瑟聳聳肩，他習慣了。  
那女生正試圖將阿爾弗雷德拉走，然而對方卻紋風未動。

只見阿爾弗雷德甩開搭在自己臂上的那隻手——那個女生的——，如果可以的話，他比較希望阿爾弗雷德放開他，讓他找個地方躲起來，他現在羞的想找個洞跳下去，然而事實並非如此。

阿爾弗雷德並未鬆手，反而拉著亞瑟往酒吧深處走。

因為偶爾會跟著斯科特來的關係——忘記帶鑰匙被反鎖在家門外，只好等斯科特下班一起回去——，亞瑟知道那個方向有甚麼。也許阿爾弗雷德只是想上個廁所，但這無法說明他為甚麼要帶著亞瑟往那方向走。

看著身後逐漸遠離的酒吧大廳，此時的亞瑟心中升起了不祥的預感。


	2. 02 [Arthur] 酒精作用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 強姦警戒。

亞瑟幾乎是被拖著進廁所隔間，也不確定阿爾弗雷德到底有沒有鎖門，便被雙手扣住肩膀，強行按在馬桶座上。  
看著阿爾迷茫的神情和下身的帳篷，以及撲鼻而來的酒氣，結合過往看過的例子，亞瑟便知道發生了什麼。  
這人恐怕喝醉了，還被下了藥。

蓬鬆的金髮在敏感的耳側搔癢摩擦著，亞瑟隱約察覺到自己的處境艱難。  
他試圖推開正將頭埋在頸間嗅聞的阿爾弗雷德，但這一切抵抗在下一秒，被撫過腰間的手給徹底打消。

終歸是自己暗戀的對象，被觸碰時，除了搔癢感之外還帶著熱度。  
帶著薄繭的指尖在腰腹間遊走，鼻息拍打在敏感的後頸，亞瑟發現自己也漸漸起了反應。

意識到身體的異樣讓亞瑟慌了手腳，他實在不願意在這樣的時間地點，跟不喜歡自己的人發生那樣的關係，即使對方神智不清，即使那是他所戀慕的人，但這些都是不應該發生的。

這是卑鄙的，注定將遭人誤解的。  
無數偶然合一的不幸。

原本緩下的掙扎再次燃起，他開始胡亂的拳打腳踢，然而，這場鬧劇從頭到尾都不是任何一方能夠否決的。

似乎是對亞瑟的反抗感到不滿，阿爾弗雷德將膝蓋頂入他的腿間，一隻手則捉住胡亂揮舞的兩隻手腕，將其高舉過頭。  
那片沾染情慾的天空正籠罩在自己上方，投下了令人畏懼的陰影，阿爾弗雷德一邊兩眼直勾勾的注視著亞瑟的下體，另一邊則用空著的手拉扯著領帶，換作是其他場合，那骨節分明的手拉扯領帶的動作和顯露的喉結是相當性感的。  
可現在在亞瑟眼中卻只有掠食者的飢渴難耐以及被掠食者捕獲時的恐懼，這一事實令他無可克制的顫抖著。

深藍色的領帶繞上手腕，柔軟的質感包裹著原本被阿爾按的泛紅的部位，接著用力一扯，柔韌的布料成了禁錮自由的繩索，將亞瑟固定在隔間牆的掛鉤上。  
與此同時，阿爾弗雷德有意無意的將原本置於亞瑟腿間的膝蓋又往胯部頂撞了幾下，幾番摩擦下，亞瑟的慾望也徹底抬頭了。

像是很滿意亞瑟的反應似的，阿爾弗雷德愉悅地舔了舔下唇，隨後伸手一扯，將亞瑟的白襯衫扯破，使其成了一片片碎布，鈕扣蹦的落地，在地面上的敲擊聲令亞瑟的後背滲出了冷汗。

阿爾俯下身，溫熱帶著酒精的吐息打在牛奶色的胸膛上，最後在淡粉色的茱萸前佇足，濕軟的舌頭在上頭來回打轉，粗糙的舌苔摩挲著，酥麻的快感讓亞瑟不禁呻吟出聲，卻在看到未落鎖的隔間門時，硬生生地嚥下。  
他如果能早些意識到的話，就可以出聲向人求救了，雖然在偏僻的酒吧廁所裡機會渺茫。但現在這副模樣，開口呼救可能只會引來更多飢渴的酒鬼，他也不願意讓人看到自己這般狼狽。

亞瑟緊咬著下唇，顧不得那微微滲出的甜腥味。一邊的乳首在阿爾的唇舌之間，而令一邊孤獨的挺立在冷空氣中，半冷半熱的折磨讓他下意識地想開口求助，卻害怕最後脫口而出的是不堪的話語。  
就在身體灼熱的開始泛出玫瑰粉時，突然下身一涼，褲子在不知不覺間被褪至膝蓋處，慾望於腿間屹立，暴露在空氣中。亞瑟下意識的夾緊雙腿，卻忽略了阿爾弗雷德置於兩腿之中的膝蓋，這使得亞瑟的舉止彷彿在期待後續的動作似的，原本就泛紅的臉色變得更加熾熱，鮮紅的彷彿要滴出血似的。  
而阿爾弗雷德此刻正一隻手套弄著亞瑟的下體，另一手則含在嘴裡吸吮著。隨著阿爾手上的動作，亞瑟的眼前開始泛起水霧，被按在廁所裡撫弄的羞恥以及被喜歡的人觸摸的矛盾，使他比預想中的要早迎接高潮。

「哈啊......哈......」亞瑟兩眼無神的歪下頭喘氣，他的視角彷彿離開身軀，在視線裡，一個沙金色髮的人正無助地顫抖著，原本用來吐出優雅牛津腔的嘴是微弱的喘息，小腹上是不久前釋放的白燭，黏呼呼的沾在上頭，還帶著難聞的氣味。在這之上，還有一個金髮的人，跟被壓在下面的人相比，那人的髮色更為明亮。

他遠遠地看著眼前正在進行荒唐事的兩人，陷入了困惑之中。

上頭的人有著藍色的眼瞳，如果是平常的話，那想必會是片美麗的晴空——不知為何他就是這麼認為的——，但現在裡頭盡是深沉的慾望，而另一個祖母綠，裡頭原本是座森林，但現在裡頭卻沒了生命的氣息，壟罩著迷濛的霧氣，裡頭充盈著恐懼。

他注視著雙手被迫綁起高舉，頭偏在一邊被人任意玩弄的自己，想要做些什麼，卻又什麼都做不了。意識脫離了身軀，但卻無法真正逃離，那一方都離不開這場夢魘。

「嘶......哈啊......」異物入侵的痛楚迫使出竅的靈魂回歸到皮囊之中，亞瑟垂下眼，看見自己的身體裡有一根手指攪動著，那是原本被含在阿爾弗雷德口中的手。  
很顯然唾液的潤滑是不夠的，陣陣撕裂的疼痛自後穴蔓延至頭皮，令亞瑟不禁痛呼出聲，但這一切都還未到終結之時，第二根手指探入，在裡頭翻攪著，絲毫不顧身下人的痛楚。與此同時，阿爾的鼻息還停留在鎖骨處，肆意吸吮著每一片未曾沾染色彩的淨土。

第三根，第四根，下嘴唇已經被咬的血色盡失，下體的動亂卻不見平息，反而越演越烈，他感覺到有與潤滑無關的液體流出，卻沒有多餘的心力去探看。  
終於，四根手指自後穴抽出，還翻出了些粉嫩的媚肉，他感覺到後方一陣空虛，羞恥的部位正一張一合的，像是要招呼某巨物的進入。

這只是暴風雨前的寧靜，短暫卻帶著風雨欲來的預兆。亞瑟對此心知肚明。

阿爾弗雷德的粗大帶著足以灼傷人的熱度抵在後方，雙手遊走到臀部兩側，打定主意之後向前一推，將自己的東西送入亞瑟未經人事的甬道之中。  
因為被侵犯的恐懼而顫抖著、因為撕裂的痛苦而哭叫著、生理性的淚水流淌著，可這些脆弱卻沒有換來一絲溫柔對待，巨物在裡頭橫衝直撞，似乎是想在每塊嫩肉上留下足跡，同時嘴上也不停歇，兇猛的在脖頸處嘶咬著。  
先是淺淺的摩擦，抽離，然後狠狠的撞擊，不斷重複著這般磨人的噩夢。  
巨物表面跳動的脈搏，連同那一次次的抽動，都清晰的難以忽視。

「啊......哈啊......啊啊——」一股電流竄流全身，難以遏止的快感讓亞瑟的呻吟瞬間拔高，腳趾因為快感而蜷縮在一起。  
那根東西似乎也意識到自己觸碰到了甚麼，一改方才的橫衝直撞，專心一致的向著那塊敏感的軟肉衝刺，這一連的侵襲讓亞瑟呻吟的合不攏嘴，來不及吞嚥的涎水自嘴角流出，與下體的白燭和鮮血混為一體。  
在模糊的意識裡，他感覺到體內的巨物似乎又脹了一圈，他驚恐的掙扎了幾下，卻被狠狠的掐住腰動彈不得。  
下體相連的地方有什麼在流動著，向腸壁深處撞擊。亞瑟知道那是什麼，白色的，淫穢的，腥臭的，讓人深切絕望的。

他又看見了那個被固定在廁所角落的少年，身上是怵目驚心的紅與紫，那是被噬咬、佔有的標記。然而，將他打上標記的人，對他並沒有任何情愫。  
沒有愛也沒有恨，那怕是歸罪於衝動抑或是仇恨，都比現在這樣好多了。

阿爾是無辜的，而亞瑟也是。然而，在別人眼中，一個是強姦犯，一個是受害者；又或著，一個受害者，一個迷姦犯。  
不會有人相信這一事件中有誰是無罪的，可事實上，在這淫亂的角落裡，是同樣不幸的兩人。  
無辜又如何，外面的世界並不在乎這些，在這點上過去的亞瑟比誰都要明白。

而上頭的人，阿爾弗雷德，他理所當然地沒有注意到亞瑟的心思，在短暫的歇息之後，又開始新一輪的侵犯，釋放過後本該有些疲軟的部位，興許是因為藥物的作用，那部位依然精神奕奕。  
先是抽出，然後狠狠的頂入。

僅僅是粗暴，受本能驅使，所以裡頭沒有溫柔，唯有痛楚，更別提快感了。  
不必低下頭確認，他可以感受到肚皮之下，不屬於他的器官在那裏攪動著，似是要捅穿那層皮一般。

也不知道重複了多久，呻吟成了嚎哭，然後最終連哀嚎也失了聲響，早些時候的精液已經液化，而被內射了好幾次的後方正流出羞恥的液體，混著鮮血，兩種腥味交雜在一起，令人癲狂。  
而那失了理智的野獸已經沉沉睡去，壓在亞瑟的身上，維持著下體相連的姿態進入夢鄉。

睡夢中的阿爾弗雷德就像天使一般，一如最初他所喜歡上的樣子，但從此之後，他再也無法以這樣的心情面對他。縱然他們無罪，但無可避免地遭到玷汙，被一個自己不愛的人，被一個不愛自己的人。

亞瑟覺得渾身脫力，卻還不是倒下的時候。  
他還維持著丟人的姿勢，而隔間的門也還是未上鎖的樣子，如果就這樣睡下，某個飢渴的酒鬼開門闖入，那將會是新一輪的夢魘。

他試圖掙脫領帶，沒想到先棄械投降的卻是牆上的掛鉤，亞瑟頓時失了平衡向後倒在地板上，下身的撕扯讓他不禁發出無聲的痛呼，他的聲帶已經嘶啞的連痛都出不了口。  
亞瑟奮力的支撐起上身，將門給鎖上，背靠著門與領帶糾纏著。然而，當雙手恢復自由之後，他卻無計可施。

也許他該慶幸褲子還是完好的，但他的襯衫已經是一團碎布，他用那團碎布，盡可能的擦拭自己的身體，卻抹不去那些吻痕和被掐的烏青的腰側。他不能以這副模樣出去，然而他嘶啞的嗓門無法呼救，陣痛的下體無法走動。  
亞瑟在地板上摸出自己的手機，晚上10點，他已經出門兩個小時了——他陷入這惡夢之中兩個小時。

但願他的哥哥們能注意到他的失蹤，雖然百般不願意，但現在他只能指望他那幾個哥哥能找到他，可以的話最好是威廉，帕特里克跟諾斯也行，如果是斯科特......亞瑟可能會考慮咬舌自盡。  
他看了看被勒的青紫的手腕，再瞧瞧被他踹到一邊，上半身衣冠楚楚，下半身禽獸不如的阿爾弗雷德，無聲地嘆了口氣。

不能讓別人知道這件事，否則他們兩個都毀了——雖然亞瑟已經沒有名聲這種東西了——。  
反正阿爾已經不省人事了，估計連發生甚麼都忘了。這間酒吧只有大廳有監視器，而且品質極差，要消除這一天並不困難，他只要......

確認自己的計劃萬無一失之後，過度使用的身體終於湧現出疲憊，在失去意識之前，他最後想到的是，如果出門時有帶外套的話，也許還能一瘸一拐的走出去。  
但這一切都只是如果，世上沒有後悔藥，唯有痛楚和心中那份煎熬是真實的。而他終究只能嚥下，一如既往。


	3. 02.5 [Alfred] 身在夢中

總是有那麼一隻兔子在注視著他。  
長長的耳朵下垂，有著跟其他兔子截然不同的綠眼睛，是個適合活在陽光下的美麗生命。

那是隻害羞的兔子，只要一轉過頭注視牠，牠便會慌慌張張的跑回巢穴，透過開口怯怯的看著他。

以前他會裝作沒看見，若無其事的離開，但不知道為什麼，今天他不想再等下去了。  
如果要說理由的話，一定是因為夏天的夜晚過於炙熱也說不定，燥的讓人失去耐心。

他不給兔子逃回巢穴的機會，抓住兔子的前腿，試圖將牠抱起，卻沒來由的失敗了。

——今天晚上很熱，不能悶在窩裡，我們去涼快的地方吧。

帶著這樣的想法，他拉著兔子到一處有水聲的地方，他認為哪裡是涼快的，即使他的視線已經模糊的看不清眼前的景象，只是單純的相信去的地方是一處水潭，相信握在手裡的是一隻兔子——一隻長久以來注視著他的兔子。

他把兔子放在白色的石頭上，明明天氣很熱，兔子卻一直發抖，綠色的眼睛泛著水光。  
牠身體不舒服？  
想到這裡，他突然有點緊張，他小心翼翼的觸碰著兔子的身體，雖然沒有想像中毛茸茸的，但觸感卻意外的舒適——除了有東西阻撓著他之外。

某種東西罩在兔子身上，他把東西扯開，讓兔子的身體掙脫出來。  
某雙手阻擋他觸碰兔子，他把那雙手捆起來，不讓那雙手接近兔子。  
那是他的兔子，總是在他身邊，柔軟親切，總是注視著他的兔子，誰都不能傷害牠。

他把兔子緊緊抱在懷裡，撫摸著顫慄的小身軀。  
為什麼，在這麼熱的日子裡，連身體都快燃燒起來的時刻，小兔子依然不停的顫抖著。  
或許是寒冷，或許是恐懼。  
但不要緊，他會保護牠，溫暖牠。這是他的小兔子。

他聽到哭聲和尖叫聲，小兔子抖得更厲害了。  
他想去看看發生了什麼事，但又捨不得離開在他懷裡瑟瑟發抖的小兔子。  
他緊緊的擁抱著兔子，身體與身體連結在一起，像是要融入骨血一般。

隨著哭聲的遠去，兔子也漸漸停止顫抖。  
他能夠感覺到，小兔子的身體已經溫暖了起來，像個小火爐一樣。

阿爾弗雷德低下頭，想看看懷裡的兔子情況如何，但手上的兔子卻莫名變得沉重。  
那不是一隻綠眼睛的兔子。

那是亞瑟，從最一開始尖叫哭泣，到最後毫無聲息的亞瑟。

兔子不會哭才對，兔子是沉默的才對，那為什麼哭聲從懷裡的兔子身上傳來？  
又為什麼，兔子變成了人？

那他一直保護著的是什麼？

——他的兔子呢？

抱在懷裡溫暖著的是什麼？

——他的兔子呢？

為什麼在懷裡，渾身發燙的是亞瑟呢？

——他的兔子呢？

他想保護的，甚至途中被他忽視的，是什麼？

眼前的世界變得模糊，阿爾弗雷德感覺自己全身上下都被榨乾了，卻不明白為何。  
甚至，他連面前亞瑟身上紅白交雜的液體，都無法理解其來由。

他只記得小兔子，他把小兔子弄丟了，小兔子會死掉的。  
但是，小兔子是誰？

認知的混亂，彷彿力氣被從身軀中榨乾的疲憊，和不知名的沉重情感終究還是讓阿爾闔上眼，墜入睡眠之中。

那隻小兔子怎麼也找不著，哪怕在夢裡。  
只有哭聲和喘息在一片黑暗中迴響。


	4. 03 [Scott] 無刺薔薇

「斯科蒂，你知道亞蒂去哪了嗎？」斯科特剛回到家，老媽子威廉便朝他丟出疑問。

「金色毛蟲他去哪關老子什麼事啊？等一下，你的意思是小傢伙不見了！？」斯科特剛結束超市的打工，還未褪下疲憊，便被這一消息給嚇掉了嘴裡的菸，並因此得到威廉不滿的瞪視。

「一下班回到家，發現他不在房間，而且現在已經十一點了，帕特跟諾斯兩個小時前出去找了，到現在還沒回來。」  
「該不會又是那個法國佬把他找出去來個『閨密』談話之類的吧。」斯科特想到先前弗朗西斯把亞瑟找出去玩了個通宵的往事，不過那次法國佬有先報備過就是了。

「亞蒂聽到的話會生氣的。而且，如果是這樣倒還好，可是萬一跟之前那樣...」威廉說的是上學期，亞瑟晚了一小時回家，在威廉唸了他一頓，斯科特動手打他的時候，才意外發現他衣服底下的皮膚滿是瘀痕...亞瑟原本是想藏著的，一直到皮帶抽在傷口上為止。

這也難怪威廉會這麼緊張。

「打電話給小傢伙不就行了，問他在那裡？」  
「打過了，就是不接電話才讓人擔心。不信你試試。」

斯科特掏出手機，第一個電話號碼就是亞瑟，因為那萬惡的字母排序。  
沒記錯的話，小傢伙把斯科特的來電鈴聲設成重金屬版的天祐女王——別管那音樂怎麼來的——，是個絕佳的鬧鐘選項，如果亞瑟睡死在路邊的話，聽到那鈴聲，怕是死了也會醒過來。

為甚麼做弟弟會對他老哥這麼有警戒心呢？斯科特選擇性遺忘自己老是毆打亞瑟的事實。

電話那端的滴嘟聲持續了好一段時間，就在斯科特以為要進入語音信箱時，電話接通了。

「是威廉嗎，可以來酒吧接我嗎，我好像沒辦法走回去。」電話那端么弟的聲音沙啞的令人感到陌生。  
「金色毛蟲，你是腦子被酒精泡爛了是不是，老子可不是威廉。」斯科特焦躁的抓了抓頭。

「是斯科特啊，算了，來接我。」亞瑟的語調異常疲憊，如果沒有那些嘶啞的話，斯科特會以為他只是睡在路邊。但那些異樣的聲響讓他心生不詳的預感，地點還是在酒吧。

「自己滾回來！！！」雖然話是這麼說的，但其實斯科特的手已經握在門把上，準備前往酒吧了。

酒吧的大廳裡不見他要找的人，卻尋到了正談笑風生的惡友組。

「小亞瑟？他正忙著跟喜歡的人親熱不是嗎？那對小情侶現在在廁所裡面，你可別去打擾人家喔。」被扯住領子的弗朗西斯是這麼說的。

該死的那個金毛蟲，什麼時候交了個男朋友也不說，不對，竟然在外面混到這麼晚，還要老子出來找他，是太久沒被抽還是沒被菸蒂燙了。  
斯科特決定等找到亞瑟之後，要先好好揍一頓，然後丟給威廉處理。

「小傢伙，你也真能幹，竟然在廁所裡玩起來了。」斯科特不客氣的踹開廁所裡唯一一間上鎖的門——反正負責維修的是自己——，正當他準備大肆嘲諷他的小弟時，眼前的景象讓他瞪大了眼睛。

「閉嘴，斯科特。」一個瘦小的身影蜷縮在隔間角落，身上滿是曖昧的紅痕和怵目驚心的瘀青，眼眶紅的像隻兔子，不過那怯弱的樣子，不用看眼睛也是隻小垂耳兔，可憐巴巴的。  
而小兔子的嗓音比電話裡聽起來的還糟，乾啞的彷彿下一句話就能咳出血。

斯科特接著將視線投射在隔間裡的另一個人身上，是沒看過的面孔。但他裸露的下半身、亞瑟身上的痕跡，還有隔間裡瀰漫的兩種腥味，讓他知道這裡發生了什麼。

「別管他了，外套給我，我想回家。」

大概是察覺到斯科特的動機，又或真的只是急著離開，亞瑟在斯科特挽起袖子時這麼說道。  
看到亞瑟的疲憊的神情，斯科特嫌棄地踹了那人一腳。他實在沒時間在毆打這呆毛小子身上，而且地上的血跡也令人擔心。

「希望你還知道衣服怎麼穿，別丟柯克蘭家的臉。」斯科特脫下外套，不帶一絲溫柔甩到亞瑟身上。

瘦小的身軀讓外套看起來像個布袋，但聊勝於無。亞瑟扶著牆想要站起來，但疼痛讓他未能如願。  
然而，即使是痛得站不起來的此時，亞瑟都沒有開口向斯科特求助，只是咬著牙，冷汗直流的站起，然後跌落。

——嘖，就是老是憋著才會讓人想欺負你啊。  
斯科特如是想著，背過身蹲下，示意亞瑟把手搭上。

「上來，金毛蟲，已經快十二點了，老子沒時間跟你耗。」  
瘦削的手繞過脖頸，斯科特現在才想到，他已經不知道有多久沒有好好看過弟弟的手了，指節上是厚厚的筆繭，為了貼補家用而努力讀書爭取獎學金。  
就跟他說別老是讀書，偶爾也要出去交個朋友甚麼的——法國佬除外——，老是不跟人社交所以才沒朋友嘛。

兩臂繞過小腿，在布料的摩擦之中，他隱約感覺到大腿內側的布料上，有早已乾涸結塊的某種東西。一想到這裡，斯科特又往那個呆毛男的肚子踹了幾腳。  
要不是因為背着人的關係，斯科特可能會考慮當場將人打至重殘。

不過，既然都知道長相了，以後有的是機會。

「小傢伙，你在那裡多久了？」斯科特揹著亞瑟，掩人耳目的從酒吧的後門走出去。  
「閉嘴。」亞瑟有氣無力地回了一聲。

「小傢伙，你知道那傢伙是誰嗎？」  
「看在上帝的份上，閉上你那叼著菸的臭嘴。我知道你叼著，味道都傳到後面了。」

不，斯科特沒有抽菸，但很顯然背後的人已經神智不清了。

「小傢伙？你還醒著嗎？」斯科特感覺到異常的靜默，微微晃動身後的人卻不見回應。  
背上的人輕巧的令人擔憂，完全沒有16歲高中生該有的重量，再加上娃娃臉，難怪老是被當成國中生。  
由於發育不良，亞瑟生的又瘦又小，還因為老是在家讀書，所以皮膚白得不像話。最重要的是，在父母過世之後，兄弟五人就鮮少有餘余能養肥彼此了。

背後只剩下微弱的鼻息。威廉是在八點半發現亞瑟不見的，也就是說，金毛蟲在外面待了快四個小時，都已經十二點了。  
斯科特不自覺的加快步伐，過了這麼久，希望沒有細菌感染。家裡可沒有送他住院的閒錢。

「小傢伙，醒醒，該死的你正在發燒。」  
回到家，斯科特先讓亞瑟趴在沙發上，一邊試圖喚醒他，一邊俐落的褪去他的褲子。

「斯科蒂，找到人了嗎…...這他媽是什麼情況。」威廉從廚房走出來，手上端著一碗熱湯，原本是打算給回家的兩人當夜宵的，但很顯然已經沒有那個必要了。

「小傢伙被人...喔喔，別讓老子說出那個詞。真該死的，做也就算了，還弄得都是血。」斯科特用濕毛巾擦拭傷口，在這過程中，他還發現有不屬於血液的東西混雜其中。

「天啊，那混帳還射在裡面，該死的。威廉，叫救護車，還有把帕特跟諾斯叫回來，兩個人在外面溜達太危險了。」  
醫院離這裡有段距離，而威廉他們又沒有車，雖然得花一筆錢，但這時候只能叫救護車了。  
「我正在打電話了，斯科特，他臉紅成這樣，一看就知道是發燒。帕特跟諾斯它們兩個早就回來了，在裡面睡呢。」威廉拿出手機撥通醫院的電話，同時焦急地來回踱步著。

「誰睡了？」帕特里克的腦袋從走廊探出，雙手抱胸走進客廳。  
「帕特！你明天不是早上八點的課嗎？快去睡覺，都已經凌晨一點了。」

「威廉，小傢伙鬧失蹤是要怎麼睡啊，而且別小看大學生日夜顛倒的生物鐘。」在帕特之後，諾斯也跟著走入客廳。  
「諾斯，你也...」威廉手扶著太陽穴，那『拿你們沒辦法』的樣子，兄代母職四年的資歷可見一斑。

「是哪個混帳幹的？我們去折斷那玩意。」帕特里克走近沙發，只消一眼就知道發生了甚麼。他氣急敗壞地說到。  
「然後把燒紅的烙鐵塞進他的肛門嗎？現在都幾世紀了，我們要告死他。」諾斯相比倒是淡定了些，但這不影響他心中的怒火和氣的發抖的拳頭。

「喔，該死的都先閉嘴，救護車來了。」斯科特斜眼看到窗外的救護車，急忙將亞瑟橫抱起，兄弟五人上了車。

在救護車上，斯科特心疼地撫摸亞瑟滾燙的額頭，希望能稍微降些溫度。而其他人也是相當焦慮不安的樣子。

小時候，小小的亞瑟會抱著獨角獸玩偶，奶聲奶氣的叫他們哥哥，然後他們會往那肉嘟嘟的臉頰上捏一把，揉亂他的頭髮，么弟會滿臉通紅的追著他們打。那是早已隨著沉船消逝的幸福時光。

隨著時間流逝，他們小小的薔薇越發茁壯，絕美的花朵令哥哥們不禁想去捉弄，想看看薔薇的刺到底能忍受多少，能保護他們可愛的小弟多少。  
當海上傳來噩耗之後，亞瑟卻收起了尖刺，不管發生什麼都選擇逆來順受，咬緊牙關硬撐著。所以這樣令人擔心的事才會一再的發生，也許，在看不見的地方，還有未曾見光的傷口...

狹窄的救護車裡，柯克蘭的怒火正熊熊燃燒著，彷彿要燃盡這座城市。


	5. 04 [Alfred] 被扭曲的

阿爾弗雷德正陷入深沉的自我懷疑之中。

放學時，幾個朋友找他一起出去參加聚會，因為某些原因，阿爾希望能跟班上每個人打好關係，所以當時他想都沒想就答應了。

然而，他沒想到的是，所謂的聚會地點竟然是酒吧，更沒想到自己會被灌酒，他明明只是和平的在旁邊喝可樂啊，為甚麼杯子裡的碳酸飲料會變成酒精啊啊啊啊——

喝酒也就算了，誰沒叛逆過呢？問題是喝著喝著竟然全身發熱，而且還......硬起來了！？

最一開始還想著可以忍受，但誰知道那種灼熱感越來越強烈，他才察覺到並不單單是酒精的問題。  
然後，喔該死的，他都做了些什麼啊。他竟然在酒吧廁所裡......柯克蘭一定恨死他了。

他回想起昨天晚上，綠眼男孩甜膩美妙的呻吟聲、乾淨漂亮的身體以及溫暖緊緻的甬道，夾雜著無與倫比的征服感，到現在都還在阿爾腦中回放著。  
於此同時，他嘶啞的哭喊、曖昧的傷痕、以及鮮血淋漓的后穴也烙印在耳裡眼底，帶給他無限的愧疚。他清楚知道自己做了相當過份的事情，即使那些都是不可抗力。

當時就像被困在自己的身體裡，他看著事情發生，他能感覺，他身歷其中，卻無法控制自己，藥物迫使他榨乾他自己，明明他自己來的時候從來沒有，那麼的......那該叫甚麼，欲求不滿？

而讓他感到困擾的並不只是自己那天晚上的行為，還包括現在，在回想過程中，他竟然起了反應？昨天晚上還沒鬧夠嗎，阿爾弗雷德在床上來回打滾嚎叫著。

阿爾弗雷德淹沒在對自身的質疑中，他一直以來的英雄精神，在那個荒唐的夜晚裡被破壞殆盡。

「你終於醒了啊，還會想吐嗎？」柔和的聲調從房間門口傳來，那是阿爾的哥哥馬修，就是他昨天晚上在廁所裡找到阿爾，把他運回家的。

馬修手捧著熱茶走進房間，將還冒著熱氣的茶水遞給阿爾。  
「你最好說明一下發生了甚麼事，你知道昨天凌晨——嚴格來說是今天——，我在廁所裡找到你的時候你是甚麼樣子嗎？」

「我知道我做了甚麼，我知道發生了甚麼。雖然身體不受控制，可我的神智卻一直都在。」阿爾的神情異常沮喪，絲毫沒有意識到自己的話有多麼讓人誤會。  
「天哪，阿爾，你......是誰做的，你的屁股看起來很好，所以是女生嗎？對方是誰？」馬修張大嘴巴，阿爾這才發現自己剛剛都說了些甚麼。

「喔不，你誤會了，馬蒂，是我，是我做的。該死的我被下藥了。」

阿爾開始向馬修講述整件事的來由。  
那天抱著自己的女生，沒記錯的話是戴維的女朋友。所以阿爾當時將她甩開，轉向柯克蘭——那個碰巧暗戀自己的人，『他喜歡我，所以沒關係吧』的這種卑劣想法導引出之後的局面。阿爾弗雷德迴避掉某些部分，向自家兄弟說明。

「總而言之，你因為不想戴同學綠帽，所以找了一個碰巧經過的路人，然後......他？天啊，阿爾弗雷德你這人渣。」鮮少發怒的馬修，在今天少見的爆了粗口，即使是天不怕地不怕的阿爾弗雷德，心裡也不禁倒抽涼氣。想到上次馬修生氣的樣子，天啊，千萬別再來一次。

「不，柯克蘭他不是路人，他是我們班的班長，而且他喜歡我，所以......」

「阿爾弗雷德你這混帳，你現在是要說因為對方喜歡你所以做什麼都沒關係嗎？你知道廁所地板上那些是什麼嗎？那些是血啊，殺千刀的阿爾弗雷德，你竟然利用別人的感情來解決你的問題。而且......」馬修與怒罵毫不相襯的聲帶因為過於激動而不得不暫時停歇，然而，這並不代表結束。

「你他媽根本對他沒那個意思，你甚至從頭到尾都沒用名字稱呼過他，你怎麼能這樣，該死的。」馬修氣得滿臉通紅，同時一針穿過最令阿爾在意的點。

他最一開始，對柯克蘭，對亞瑟抱持的其實只有同情，他是個體弱多病的人——校醫都跟他混熟了——，卻背負著沉重的班長職務，因為馬修也曾擔任過班長，所以他知道這是多麼麻煩的職務，於是，英雄的阿爾弗雷德向弱者伸出援手，僅此而已。

他知道柯克蘭包辦了學校裡幾乎所有的獎學金，還知道他因為這樣而招人怨恨，所以，阿爾對他很是憐憫，但也僅此而已。

當他得知柯克蘭對自己懷抱的情感之後，他發現自己沒辦法用最一開始的心情看待他。  
在搬作業時，亞瑟微低著頭，從他的角度能看見纖長的金色睫毛，如蝶翼般微微顫動著；在對視時，對方會略微抬起頭，在關注那抹綠的同時，卻也難以忽視他眼睛之上的粗眉和眼皮之下的黑眼圈；還有聊天時，會不由自主地將焦點放在吐出優雅腔調的雙唇，以及泛紅的雙頰。  
在知道柯克蘭對他的情愫之後，阿爾開始在意對方的長相，在意對方說的話，明明最一開始覺得無關緊要的事情都變得感興趣起來。

他突然想好好看看這個據說暗戀他的男孩。  
當然，他並不會因此喜歡上任何人，因為有人付出了就要理所當然有人接受什麼的，太過愚蠢了。  
他只是欣賞著別人的喜歡，感受別人的喜愛，僅此而已。  
在付出後沒能收獲結果，人自然而然會放棄，所以阿爾並不打算做出回應，班長是個聰明的人，時間長了便會自己放手。  
乾淨俐落，沒有人會受傷害。——本該如此的。

若沒有那個夜晚，若沒有那杯不只是酒精的威士忌，阿爾本會一如往常的維持著這般瀟灑與故作無知，暗自享受著別人的愛情直到枯萎，既不被束縛也無需負責。  
但柯克蘭是個例外。原本他以為是亞瑟自己設的局，但那些痛苦、絕望、茫然卻在在推翻他的陰謀論。  
所以才會這麼難受啊，不知道是誰做的，不知道要責怪誰，怨懟無目標性在胸口流竄，卻無法對誰發洩。不管這件事如何起頭，背後站著誰，最先被譴責的永遠都是揮下刀的人——是殺死純潔亞瑟的阿爾弗雷德。

跟柯克蘭一起度過的時光相當美好，也許他們能成為朋友，但現在已經什麼都不是了，對於美好的盼望已經伴隨著柯克蘭的傷口死去了。

「......你必須好好補償對方。亞瑟他是個很好的人......」  
馬修的聲音闖入了阿爾的思緒當中，在這之前馬修已經叨念了許久，但直到此刻，話語才真正進入阿爾的腦中。  
是的，他必須有所補償。他需要告解，需要謝罪。同時不能指望對方的寬恕。

「......你該慶幸昨天是星期五，你還有時間思考你該怎麼做，在星期一到來之前。還有，等爸媽他們回來，你得要再跟他們解釋一次，他們很擔心你。」看到阿爾疑惑的樣子，馬修嘆了口氣，補上這句話。

在那句話之後，馬修離開了房間，他並沒有像上次生氣時那樣，將阿爾罵到抱頭痛哭。可這時的阿爾卻希望馬修能這麼做，如果馬修這時能將他罵哭的話，阿爾反而會覺得輕鬆一點，這也顯示那不是馬修罵一頓就能解決的事。

補償。小時候他把別人打哭時，對方的家長也曾來索要過，那時是他的父母替他埋單。但這次誰也沒辦法替阿爾負責。

星期一，帶著深沉的歉疚，阿爾弗雷德步伐沉重地走入教室。他下意識地看向柯克蘭的座位，平常總是早到的班長現在還不在座位上，要知道阿爾可是壓秒進教室的。  
仔細想想也是，發生那種事，會想避開罪魁禍首也是理所當然的。

阿爾弗雷德因為不用面對柯克蘭而感到放鬆，但心底卻又矛盾的有種不踏實感。

『柯克蘭終於放棄他的全勤了。』  
『難得有一天不用看到他，心情真是愉快。』  
『來賭他會缺席多久，最好永遠都別來了。』

阿爾弗雷德轉過頭尋找惡意的源頭，卻發現這樣的話語從教室各個角落傳來，他知道柯克蘭不受歡迎，但沒想到會到如此程度。他嚥了嚥口水，走向班長的座位，而那張桌子的慘狀證實了阿爾弗雷德的猜想。  
桌面上是各式辱罵的話語，椅子上撒了水，抽屜裡有蟲子屍體。為甚麼他一直沒發現呢？對了，因為亞瑟總是比他早到，這些幼稚的欺凌，早在步入阿爾視野之前就被抹去。

明明曾經那麼靠近他的，卻從沒真正注意到這些事情。他根本不能自稱英雄。

不對，從酒吧的那晚開始，他就只是個犯罪者了。

阿爾拿出自己的抹布，費力地擦拭著桌面，一如亞瑟每天所重複的那樣。


	6. 05 [Arthur] 不該知道的

——水，水，他需要水。

——不，不要水，不要白色的，也不要紅色的，更不要是......

像是脫離水中的魚一般，亞瑟猛的睜開眼，隨著意識的恢復，肺開始叫囂著氧氣，差別在於他並不棲身於水，但處於不適的情況是相同的。

在過呼吸之前，喘氣終於緩下。亞瑟開始觀望四周，消毒藥水的味道，白得晃眼的地面和淡綠色的牆面——他在醫院裡。  
他感到口乾舌燥，坐起身來想要尋找飲用水，卻因為下體的痠痛而打消這念頭。

啊，對了，他好像發燒了，被斯科特帶走，廁所裡......  
那股腥味似乎從記憶中甦醒，讓亞瑟感到反胃，下腹部突然產生膨脹感，好像被填入了什麼與食物無緣的東西......  
亞瑟掙扎著起身，撐著牆壁想走到廁......總之，任何一個可以嘔吐的地方。

連在手上的針管阻止了他的前進。亞瑟順著輸液管的方向看去，透明的液體經由軟管流進身體裡。  
滴答，滴答，像是回想起什麼似的，水，鹹且帶著苦味，從所有縫隙鑽入體內。  
亞瑟蹲下身，難以克制的乾嘔著。

「柯克蘭先生，您還好嗎。通知醫生，423號房的病人醒了。」一個護士察覺到動靜走進病房，將亞瑟扶起。並按下了通往醫護站的對講機。

經過一番折騰之後，亞瑟又回到病床上，醫院的一通電話讓威廉放下工作趕來，斯科特也來了，幾個人圍著亞瑟的病床，開始敘述亞瑟失去意識期間所發生的事。

亞瑟的高燒持續了一整個週末，原因是傷口的感染和感冒，畢竟他半赤裸的在廁所裡呆了近四小時，還有長期累積的壓力等種種，一夕之間的爆發造成這幅局面。

他拒絕了醫生遞來的驗傷單，他想否定上頭任何一段敘述，同時也否決了報警的提議。  
——不能被人知道。不可以。

「金毛蟲你他媽在想什麼啊，你知道那傢伙對你做了什麼嗎，這時候就是要告他啊，你是發燒燒壞腦袋啦！」斯科特非常的暴躁，一定是因為醫院不能抽菸的關係。

「斯科蒂你先安靜下，這裡是醫院。告訴我亞蒂，為什麼你要放過那個人。」威廉厲聲喝止了斯科特，轉頭溫和地向亞瑟問話。

「不要一再提醒我那件事，還有那個人是無辜的，他只是倒楣的被下藥而已。」他自己其實也不太確定該對此抱持甚麼意見，他被侵犯了，可同時對方也是無辜的，和自己不喜歡的人發生關係甚麼的，怎麼想都是酷刑才對。

「我覺得應該讓醫生好好檢查檢查你的腦子，你怎麼知道對方真的只是因為藥物而襲擊你，或許那個人早有預謀。」斯科特氣急敗壞的抓著他的紅髮，這老菸槍現在一定很需要尼古丁，不然難以解釋他現在躁動的情緒。

「該死的他根本不喜歡我，整間學校的人都知道。」亞瑟抓緊床單，力道大的像是要扯出裡頭的內容物。親口承認自己被拒絕是件極度難堪的事。

「那會不會是因為不喜歡所以報復你或是故意欺負你，你有沒有想過這可能性。」亞瑟頓時瞪大了眼瞳，斯科特的話粉碎了他最後的一絲盼望。說的也是，不然就不會找上他了，明明還有個女生願意解決他的問題，說的也是。

「夠了，菸鬼。總之別提這件事了，假裝什麼都沒發生過就好了。」亞瑟無力做出回應。

「假裝什麼都沒發生過？你現在因為那混帳的關係躺在病床上，為了你的醫藥費老子還打電話跟青蛙佬借錢。現在你要老子當什麼事都沒發生過？」斯科特怒吼，過大的音量逼使威廉狠狠地踩了他一腳。

「錢我會想辦法的，等寒假的時候會想辦法籌錢的，你就叫青蛙來跟我要就好了。」亞瑟腦中的算盤開始運作著，他可以找份圖書館打工，也許還可以去超市，希望他們會雇用16歲的學生。

「喔，柯克蘭的資優生，你畫重點的能力真的是......重點不是錢啊，你這蠢毛蟲。他媽全家都在擔心你，你現在卻......」

「全家？包括你嗎？」亞瑟看著斯科特的眼睛，祖母綠和灰綠對視著，期望能貫穿彼此，一探虛實。

「不包括老子啦！幹！老子去抽菸。」斯科特大力地甩門離開，換得威廉的一聲怒罵。但當事人已經消失在門後了。

看著已經闔上的門，威廉 ‧ 老媽 ‧ 柯克蘭深深嘆了口氣。

「如果亞蒂堅持的話，你可以當這件事沒發生過，但作為你的哥哥，我們不會就這麼算了，你知道我們的脾氣。叫那個威廉姆斯皮繃緊一點。」  
「威廉姆斯？馬修？你們是不是搞錯了什麼？不是他做的。」亞瑟想到那個跟阿爾弗雷德長相相似的男孩，為他總是背鍋這件事感到惋惜。

「所以是另一個囉？亞蒂，你有的時候真的很傻，我們一直在想到底是哪一個，你知道的，他們長得太像了。」威廉一臉計畫得逞的樣子。

喔，上帝，他為甚麼會被威廉那溫和的模樣給耍了呢？亞瑟百般懊悔，但一切都為時已晚。  
威廉 ‧ 老媽 ‧ 柯克蘭此刻正名為威廉 ‧ 老奸巨猾 ‧ 柯克蘭。

「你......我要休息了，你快回去上班啦。」亞瑟最後選擇不去看威廉笑吟吟的臉龐，擺擺手要威廉滾回他的泰迪熊生產線。

「知道了知道了，學校那邊幫你請了假，你好好休息。」威廉將亞瑟的被單拉至脖頸處，放心的離開。

病房又再一次回歸寧靜......不，並沒有。亞瑟閉上眼睛，試圖再次入睡時，門把轉動，興許是威廉回頭來拿東西，亞瑟決定繼續他原來的打算。

「威廉那老媽子已經走啦，那老子也要回去上班了。」菸草的氣味和低啞的嗓音向病床上的人說明來者的身分。亞瑟抓緊被單，如果斯科特想趁威廉不在的時候給他來一拳之類的......他就是這麼喪心病狂。

「縮得像小嬰兒一樣是想重新投胎一次嗎？還是一如往常的蠢呢，不知道這樣會拉扯到傷口嗎？」沒有預期的攻擊或是咒罵，斯科特的語氣是他毫不習慣的溫柔，雖然嘴上罵罵咧咧的，卻小心翼翼地拉開棉被，替他調整姿勢，然後再把棉被蓋回去。

先是關門聲，然後是遠去的足音。  
亞瑟憋得忍無可忍，小心地坐起身來，他有種罪惡感，知道了不該知曉的東西，斯科特應該是那種巴不得在嬰兒時期就把它悶死在枕頭裡的人，而且他也曾試圖這麼做。那麼，為甚麼？

『不包括老子啦！幹！老子去抽菸。』

斯科特方才的話還在腦中，他比較願意相信這是真的。這幾天裡，被推翻的東西太多了。

亞瑟聽了大概三天的病房空調聲，醫院裡的生活不得不說，比在自己家舒適，能挑剔的大概只有少了他房間裡滿山滿谷的泰迪熊，那是威廉帶回來擅自堆在他房裡的瑕疵品，絕對不是亞瑟主動去要的。

算上失去意識的兩天，他在醫院裡待了五天。  
威廉每天下班都會來陪他，早上再趕回家洗澡上班。帕特里克跟諾斯一共來了四次，他們系上正在準備展覽，來的時候衣服上還沾著顏料。而斯科特會在凌晨的時候來，幫他重新蓋被，調整睡姿，再打著呵欠離開。也有可能一切都是他的錯覺，其實斯科特根本沒來過。畢竟他比較習慣總是用暴力說話的蘇格蘭佬。

出院時的帳單讓亞瑟下意識摸摸褲口袋，裡面當然沒有錢包，但他可以想像可憐的破皮夾乾癟的出血的樣子。他真的不喜歡上醫院，那實在太奢侈了。

現在那個紅酒混蛋是他的債主，他真的不想欠弗朗西斯任何東西，錢、或者是人情，更精確地說，他不想虧欠任何人，但法國佬和蘇格蘭佬是他榜單中最不想有所糾葛的人。

會想到法國佬的原因是由於現在，那個風騷的鬍子變態正捧著一束玫瑰在他家門口。  
亞瑟打開門，心裡一股衝動想將那些玫瑰插進青蛙的嘴裡。但所謂拿人手軟，他只好百般不願意的僵著一張臉讓弗朗西斯進門。

弗朗西斯沒有坐下，那是當然，他嬌生慣養的屁股向來坐不慣海綿外露的沙發。

「所以你來幹嘛？」亞瑟把紅茶端到弗朗西斯面前，那是他不小心多泡的，為了不浪費寶貴的茶葉而決定用來堵法國人的嘴。

「小亞瑟泡的茶還是一如往常的美味，如果能用泡茶的手藝平衡一下你的廚藝就好了。」弗朗西斯抿了一口茶說道。

「我的司康餅很好，講重點。」亞瑟雙手插腰巴不得現在就下逐客令。

「小亞瑟這麼著急做什麼呢？哥哥我幫你拿這幾天的作業和筆記來了。要知道你們班在這三天裡，進度簡直開了飛行模式，諒你這優等生也沒辦法靠自習補上的，所以哥哥來幫你補課了。」弗朗西斯不疾不徐的從隨身背包中拿出一疊數量驚人的作業。  
亞瑟看著那疊作業，挑了挑眉毛，他差點忘了他班上的人有多麼想把他拉下榜首。  
能夠這麼被人惦記也是沒誰了。

「我還沒落魄到需要手下敗將的幫忙。」亞瑟接過那疊東西，掂了掂重量，通宵是肯定的。

「不過就是差個平均7分嘛，哥哥還是校排第三名呢。」  
「我們有12個科目，所以差距是84分。差的可多了。」

「是是，是哥哥不好，我是來找你問功課的。」弗朗西斯舉起雙手擺出投降的姿態。  
「這還差不多。」亞瑟端起自己的那杯紅茶，滿意的啜了一口。

「對了，小亞瑟，你知道你不在的這期間，學校發生了甚麼嗎？」在花了半小時解決地理作業之後，弗朗西斯開啟了一個話題。

「是重要到需要打擾我讀莎士比亞的事嗎？」亞瑟放下語文作業中的哈姆雷特，轉頭看向弗朗西斯，如果法國佬沒有說出個甚麼的話......莎翁在剛才給了他很好的處置方式。

「於你來說應該至關重要，哥哥要說的是阿爾......」

話還沒說完，斯科特不知道從哪裡冒出來，揪著法國人的領子將他拖出房間。

所以才說不想跟法國人還有蘇格蘭人扯上關係的。聽著隔了幾道牆的哀號聲，亞瑟扶著額頭想到。


	7. 06 [Francis] 愚蠢的驕傲

在那件事之後，弗朗西斯已經被不同的人逼問了各式資訊，他認真覺得自己可以轉行情報商。比如說現在，柯克蘭出品的四個傲嬌弟控正將他團團包圍。

「你剛剛想跟亞蒂說的話，就讓我們來替他聽吧。」帕特里克笑得燦爛，手上拿著一支，畫刷？上頭還沾著顏料！？  
弗朗西斯感到深深的危機自畫刷處傳來。

「帕特，就跟你說別拿畫刷對著人了，你是嫌在學校畫的不夠嗎？像這種時候，當然是直接拿一管顏料對準臉才對。」諾斯帶著同樣的笑臉，可手上卻拿著牙膏大小的紅色顏料，如他所描述的那般，將開口對準弗朗西斯，精確來說是臉的位置。

「諾斯你真浪費，顏料是很貴的。」  
「帳單寄去波諾弗瓦家就行了，完全沒問題，畢竟『享受』到的是弗朗西斯先生呢，您說是吧？」兩雙胞胎轉向弗朗西斯，一致的笑容看的弗朗西斯背脊發涼。

「都給哥哥住手，哥哥美麗的臉龐是無辜的。」他摀住自己的臉，沒看錯的話，標籤上寫的是油畫顏料，要真被那纏上了，天啊，弗朗西斯無法想像自己完美的臉蛋受到任何一點傷害。

「無辜？如果不是你把小傢伙叫出去，一切都不會發生。你甚至沒有去救他，他在裡面那麼長一段時間，你竟然在外面喝酒。」斯科特叼著菸，豪邁的翹腳坐在沙發上，擺出一副一家之主的樣子，而事實上也正是如此。

「我們家亞蒂還給你泡了茶是吧，想必你還需要一些茶點吧。諾斯，亞蒂上次做的還有剩吧？去拿出來。」就連兄弟中最為溫和的威廉也笑中帶黑氣，弗朗西斯覺得自己可能很難走出這棟房子了。

「別拿司康出來，大家有話好說。」

「說啊，我們都聽著呢。」四個柯克蘭異口同聲道，這群死弟控。

該來的還是會來，特別是他間接造成的這一切，除了司康餅之外他願意接受任何懲罰。

在事情發生的這五天裡，有三個人找上了他。

第一個是斯科特凌晨的電話，因為他們家的垂耳兔生病住院急需用錢，當時他還跟他的兩位惡友開玩笑說是跟小男友玩得太過火了。事後想想卻又自覺不對，等看到高燒不退的亞瑟之後，才知道自己闖了大禍。  
雖然對斯科特說讓他出那筆錢做為補償，但柯克蘭一家都不願意接受施捨，也不願意讓弟弟的傷痕用錢敷衍了事，這同時也代表他們沒有原諒弗朗西斯，想也知道，如果他是亞瑟的哥哥，他也不願意接受這樣的道歉。

第二個是馬修，他軟綿綿的天使。兩人在咖啡廳約會時，馬修提起了這件事，從而得知了事情的另一個面向。  
聽完馬修的話，弗朗西斯陷入了一種矛盾。像是某起密室案件一般，這扇門不對，那扇窗也不對。不管選擇那一方，對另一方都不公平。要有怎樣的巧合才能讓一起暴力的雙方都站在無罪的立場上。弗朗西斯覺得異常頭疼。

最後是第三個，將弗朗西斯推向四個柯克蘭護崽獅的最後一根呆毛——今天特地到他們班教室來圍堵他的阿爾弗雷德。

「那小子說想跟亞瑟道歉。還有，想知道為甚麼亞瑟沒去上學。」弗朗西斯的語氣相當猶豫，沒人知道這些護弟心切的獅子會不會一言不和就咬殺掉可憐的法國人。

「那個呆毛是明知故問嗎？別跟我說他把他自己做的事忘得一乾二淨了，那個禽獸。」斯科特的發出了一聲低吼，像極了一隻蘇格蘭雄獅，如果蘇格蘭有獅子的話。

「他說他會好好補償亞瑟的，希望亞瑟能夠見見他。」

「補償？用錢嗎？柯克蘭家的屁股什麼時候廉價到能讓人說個『我會好好補償』就一筆帶過的。小傢伙不會見他的，你也別想幫他傳話。」  
「而且，亞蒂希望這件事從來沒發生過，那傢伙自己找過來，是打算揭人傷疤嗎？」  
「跟那個人渣說，有事來找他老哥，別想接近亞蒂。」  
「不然我們就閹了他。」  
斯科特、威廉、帕特里克和諾斯一人一句，默契十足，就像小時候欺負亞瑟一樣一致。所以說既然這麼重視亞瑟的話就好好說出口嘛，雖然愛不會因為是否傾訴於話語而有輕重之分，但這一家子的互動方式也真夠扭曲的。弗朗西斯腹誹道。

「哥哥我當然沒有要替他傳話的意思，我原本要告訴亞瑟的是，他不在的這段期間有人替他做了班長的工作，替他抄了筆記和作業，要亞瑟安心地在家休息。」不然隔壁班的弗朗西斯要怎麼知道亞瑟班上的課程進度呢？除此之外他還做了很多，不過這並不能抵銷他的所作所為，而斯科特等人想當然爾是聽不進去的，所以弗朗西斯決定就此打住。

「哦？別告訴老子那個人叫阿爾弗雷德 ‧ Fucking ‧ 瓊斯，強上了別人還打算用勞動來做為補償。是以為柯克蘭家沒大人所以心裡看不起是吧，老子現在就去讓那呆毛知道姓柯克蘭的有多不好惹。」斯科特氣急敗壞地說道，烈焰般的紅髮在憤怒的映照下，彷彿正切實地燃燒著。

「我應該已經說過讓你們忘了這件事了。斯科特你現在是打算去殺人滅口嗎？」清冷的聲調從身後傳來，柯克蘭的薔薇正斜靠著牆，不滿地注視著他的兄長和法國人。

「亞蒂！我們也說過我們不會就這麼算了。」打破這場驚愕的是威廉。

「那又不關你們的事，你們就不能假裝事情沒發生過嗎？」或許是看在威廉的份上，亞瑟說話的口氣稍微柔軟了一些，但這並沒有讓他的話語少了一絲一毫的攻擊性。

「亞瑟 ‧ 柯克蘭！你他媽真的知道你在想甚麼嗎？那個垃圾到底是你的誰，你幹嘛那麼包庇他，還是說，其實那天你自己也被幹的很爽，所以捨不得你的男孩。嗯？」  
斯科特因為這句話徹底炸毛，如果沒有帕特里克跟諾斯架住他，現在亞瑟大概會被按在地上打，雖然以前這兩人是扭打在一起的就是了，但那都是以前了。

「對，該死的我喜歡他，我喜歡過他，這樣可以嗎？你們滿意了嗎？你們就裝作是兩個男的在廁所玩火就好了，這樣可以了嗎？」亞瑟在結束這自暴自棄的發言之後，憤怒地回到自己的房間。

「亞蒂！該死的，你就不能好好閉上你那張嘴嗎？斯科特。」直到喇吧鎖落鎖的聲音響起，客廳裡的人才終於回過神。威廉低聲咒罵了一句。

「現在又是老子不對了，你也不想想小傢伙剛剛都說了些甚麼。他比起他兄弟更在乎那個呆毛男，這像話嗎？」斯科特則急躁的抓了抓他的紅髮，從口袋裡抽出一支菸開始吞吐，企圖用尼古丁來消氣。

「斯科特，這只能表示他比起報復更希望遺忘。他沒有說他要原諒阿爾弗雷德，他只是想要忘記這件事。你們應該也知道那種感覺才對。」弗朗西斯感覺自己正在挑釁獅子，稍不留神便會死在一排尖牙之下。

這也顯示那對亞瑟來說是痛苦的，痛苦的連反擊的餘力都沒有，連遺忘都需要被反覆強調。然而大家都知道，越是想忘記的事情越是難以抹去。

「所以，我們該怎麼做才好。」諾斯這麼說著。

四雙眼如同火炬，緊盯著他們的獵物。  
請上帝保佑可憐的弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯離開時，發生爭執的客廳依舊死氣沉沉，即使亞瑟跟斯科特的那段不愉快已經過了兩小時。

這一家人多年來，向彼此投擲言語的刀刃，那些利刃沒有鞘，沒有柄。他們徒手投擲著，用鮮血來說愛，用傷人一千自損八百的方式來維持他們的堅強。尤其是亞瑟和斯科特，他們都恨不得掐死對方，但如果讓他們捏住對方的脖子，他們卻一定會在最後一刻鬆手。

總是爭執不休的他們若是一派和諧反而會將他們擊潰。

弗朗西斯回過頭，看著柯克蘭大門上的門牌。以前這房子裡有七個人，有七個人專屬的生活方式。  
然而，現在裡面只有五個人，卻還是撐著七個人的殼。

那年，亞瑟跟弗朗西斯才12歲，威廉剛滿18歲，斯科特16歲，而帕特里克跟諾斯這對雙胞胎15歲。  
因為那筆補償金和威廉自主輟學打工，勉強保住了不讓兄弟五人分崩離析的現狀。

——『看啊，那些可憐的孩子們。』  
他們對所有同情斥之以鼻，他們越是團結便越會成為新聞上的勵志頭條。他們不需要記者媒體和周遭的人來一再提醒他們發生了甚麼。

——『上帝啊，那些乖張不戾的小鬼們。』  
他們都抱持著愚蠢的驕傲，織成外衣，拼成內心。


	8. 07 [Alfred] 看不見的時候

星期五，他今天大概也不會來了。  
看著亞瑟的座位，阿爾弗雷德如此想道。

從星期一那天開始，阿爾弗雷德天天起了大早，為了守住亞瑟的座位，讓他不要一到學校就面對桌面上的戰爭。

然而，有很多事情，是要等到當事人不在場時，才會真正浮現出來。戰場並不單單是可觸碰的形式。

『那班的班長今天請假，秩序變得超好的呢，從來沒有遇過這種事情，害得上課的進度一不小心就超前了。』

那是星期一下午，阿爾弗雷德在教職員辦公室外聽見的。

『連化學課也這樣嗎？我還以為只是我的錯覺呢！』  
『聽說他們班長請了連續好幾天的病假，那些同學想必是體貼班長，所以特別規矩不惹事也說不定，真是一群好孩子呢。』  
『誰知道呢？搞不好正是因為班長不在所以才那麼聽話。』  
『你這話的意思是？』  
『說不定就是因為班長在場才搗亂也說不定，不覺得他們班班長哪裡怪怪的嗎？』  
『這麼說起來，那個班長叫甚麼名字？』

『柯克蘭，亞瑟 ‧ 柯克蘭。』

這是別出心裁的詭計。緩慢的，微弱的，將刻板印象打入腦髓。  
阿爾弗雷德站在門外，握緊了雙拳卻不知道該打向誰，他才是最該受罰的那個。

「報告！」握拳的雙手先是抬起，最後還是垂下，轉而拉動門把，走進辦公室。

「阿爾？來辦公室有甚麼事嗎？」班導師相當的年輕，是幾年前剛晉升正職的美術老師。  
似乎是沒聽到另外兩個老師的對話似的，她正面不改色的看著阿爾弗雷德。

「我想在柯克蘭班長不在的期間幫忙他處理工作。」

「你確定嗎？柯克蘭還不確定要請多長的假，你又沒有經驗......」  
「我兄弟馬修他當過班長，我可以請他協助我。」

「馬修？呃......是隔壁班的那個威廉姆斯嗎？仔細一看的話，你們長得很像呢。既然你這麼說的話，柯克蘭不在的期間就麻煩你了。」最後班導師看在事務緊迫和馬修的班長資歷的份上，將原本該由各班班長負責的表格交到他手上。  
「謝謝老師。」

「對了，阿爾，你知道班上今天怎麼了嗎？聽其他老師說今天上課大家都變得很安靜，不吵不鬧的，你知道發生了甚麼嗎？」班導師有些在意的看了一眼剛剛的兩位老師，悄聲地問道。  
「不，我不知道。可能大家終於有自己是個學生的自覺了吧。」看班導師的樣子似乎對剛才的八卦半信半疑，這也代表事情還有些轉圜的餘地。

「那你主動提出要幫忙又是基於甚麼呢？」  
「那當然是因為......」出於習慣，阿爾弗雷德想說『因為我是HERO』這樣的回答。然而，不，他不是，再也不是了。

「是是是，看你那表情就知道你要回答甚麼了，大英雄。老師先替柯克蘭謝謝你。」老師似乎是沒有注意到阿爾的遲疑，很自然地將對話接續下去。

「你是柯克蘭的英雄。」老師對阿爾這麼說了。  
那雙橄欖綠的眼睛看著阿爾弗雷德，與柯克蘭相似的色彩卻讓他感到異常的諷刺。

「不，請不要這麼說，海德薇莉老師。這沒什麼。」阿爾弗雷德逃跑似的離開辦公室，開門時似乎還撞上一個白髮的人，但他顧不得那些。

綠色的，像是森林般的色彩正折磨著他的心智。  
在他還能自稱英雄的那段日子裡，柯克蘭眼裡的森林蒼翠茂盛；而在那分割一切的夜裡，那片森林被荒唐的慾火焚燒殆盡。現在，每一雙尚且靈動的綠瞳都在提醒他，他對柯克蘭，對亞瑟那雙祖母綠做了甚麼。

星期一，他為那抹綠而悲痛。

隔天，他起了大早。  
兩眼緊盯著空著的座位，他想抓住桌面上惡言惡語的始作俑者。

「阿爾，聽說你接管了柯克蘭的工作啊？你也真夠閒的呢，該不會有人逼你吧。」  
「天啊，我剛才聽到甚麼，誰逼阿爾的，該不會是請假的那個吧。」  
「甚麼，柯克蘭那傢伙威脅阿爾，真是找死。等他回來就找他算帳。」

身旁頓時聚滿了人，平常習慣了的吵雜卻變得異常尖銳刺耳，對耳來說，對心而言。  
這也顯示亞瑟有多不得人心。只是細微的風聲便會瞬間被編織成流言，不久後成為所謂的『真實』。

『你跟我離得這麼近，不會被說甚麼嗎？』  
具穿透性，有些慵懶卻不捨高傲的聲調，獨屬於柯克蘭的英式發音彷彿是從耳邊響起一般接近。那是一個午後，兩個人一起搬著作業，那段時間還沒有傳言，也沒有疏遠，他們是再普通不過的朋友。

他那時回應了甚麼？

意識到自己分神的阿爾弗雷德猛地站起，走到亞瑟的座位前。蛇蠍已經在上面留下了他們的足跡，他錯過了。

不，不會的。才不會讓他們說甚麼的，就算說了也會當成聽不見的。因為......

星期二，他執迷於那嗓音和那份為他人擔憂的溫柔。

「告訴我關於亞...柯克蘭的事情。」  
星期三，阿爾弗雷德拿著亞瑟的作業，守在隔壁班門口，他要找的是一個法國人。

「是哥哥的小蜜糖告訴你的吧，你找小亞瑟有甚麼事嗎？」

「沒什麼......只是想問他什麼時候來學校，我有話想跟他說。」

「喔，別裝了小阿爾，哥哥知道你都做了些甚麼，那天我也在場呢！」

「你那甚麼表情啊，該不會你當時只剩下半身能思考，以至於沒注意到美麗的哥哥我吧。」  
話語之間夾雜著嘲諷，刺痛無比。可這是他應得的。

「你知道亞瑟...柯克蘭為甚麼沒來學校嗎？他還好嗎？」  
這是什麼蠢問題啊，怎麼可能會好。阿爾弗雷德咬了一口自己的舌頭作為懲罰。

「是，他好的不得了。不過就是在醫院躺個幾天還下不了床而已，好的不得了呢。」  
「醫院！為甚麼，他現在怎麼樣，在哪個醫院？我......」

「喔，別著急親愛的，現在請你就那天晚上回答哥哥我幾個問題。根據你的回答，哥哥也許會回答你的疑問也說不定。」  
「問甚麼都可以，你快點！」阿爾弗雷德回應道，但不久後他將為此感到後悔。

「這可是你自己說的喔。第一個，亞瑟抱起來的觸感如何？」  
「這算甚麼問題......」因為這個疑問，阿爾的思緒瞬間回到那個不堪的夜晚。他的手摩娑著亞瑟的鎖骨、肋骨、脊椎骨，接著落在尾椎和骨盆帶，他真的太瘦小了，甚至能摸出肋骨根數，而這更加深了阿爾弗雷德的罪惡感。

「嗯？」

「不太舒服，他太瘦了，骨骼摸起來很明顯。可是皮膚摸起來很順手，觸感很好。」手指在上頭畫圈，有細微的汗珠，有紅茶的香氣，還有不住地顫抖。

「第二個，他當時聲音聽起來如何，詳細描述前後變化。」  
「一開始還忍著不出聲，之後開始洩出一些呻......你知道的，能不能停止這個問題？」  
阿爾弗雷德意識到這是場酷刑。迫使他去正視自己糟糕的回憶，去回顧他無法自控的時間。

「繼續，呻吟聲聽起來如何？」  
「很......很好聽，甜甜的，跟知更鳥一樣悅耳。到後來，他開始哭，開始尖叫，聲音啞掉了，到後面已經......發不出聲音了。」阿爾摀著自己的臉，那本該是發出高雅牛津腔的唇舌，卻說不出半句話，只剩下沙啞不堪的哭泣。他抬不起頭，弗朗西斯的注視令他感到恐懼。

「很好，最後一個，在他裡面感覺如何？」

「你......你不要太過分......」阿爾弗雷德對上那雙紫羅蘭的雙瞳，原本預期對方眼中會出現的戲謔，但那實際上是更為複雜的情緒，其中絕不夾雜半點嬉鬧。

「想必相當舒服吧，不然為甚麼對方痛得尖叫，到最後啞的出不了聲你都沒有停下。喔，我還漏了那些血，從頭到腳由裡到外佔有一個人，讓萬人迷先生相當有成就感吧？」  
可以的話，阿爾弗雷德想摀住耳朵，想遮蔽視線。  
慚愧的是，事實便是如此，那裡很溫暖，柔軟且緊緻。但抽插間乾澀的鮮血卻不容忽視，那些眼淚讓人心碎，而在意識的最後一秒裡，他真心希望一切只是一場夢。

「不，不是這樣的，我當時......」才沒有成就感呢，怎麼可能會有，明明他也不想這樣的。

「他發高燒昏迷了兩天，醒來第一件事是嘔吐，到昨天為止聲音還是啞的，還沒辦法好好坐著，聽他老哥說他現在晚上還會做惡夢。而你，現在四肢健全的在哥哥我面前活蹦亂跳，光憑你如此輕易就說出那天晚上的事這點，你的問題就不會得到解答，現在你可以滾了，如果讓第三個人知道這段對話，你可以試試。」  
阿爾弗雷德驚愕地轉頭觀望四周，他方才專注於對話，完全沒有注意到周遭是否有其他人的存在。

「哥哥我是等到人都走了才出教室的。這點你可以放心，現在把小亞瑟的作業給我，然後滾蛋。」阿爾弗雷德聞言急忙將裝著作業的紙袋遞給法國人，低著頭倉皇離開。

上帝啊，請讓那一天消失吧。

星期三，他意識到自己迷戀於亞瑟的軀體。


	9. 08 [Alfred] 膽小鬼

在結束與法國人的糟糕對話之後，阿爾弗雷德心情複雜的走在回家的路上。

『你跟我走得這麼近，不會被說什麼嗎？』

那是個炎熱的一如往常的午後，沒有那些流言蜚語，沒有那杯加了料的酒精，也沒有所謂『愛情』與『友情』的兩難答辯。當時的阿爾弗雷德還是個HERO，可亞瑟卻只是柯克蘭，柯克蘭班長。

『你這是在擔心HERO嗎？有甚麼好操心的，誰敢說HERO壞話？反倒是你，你的手臂真的太瘦了，難怪搬不動這點東西。』  
而且皮膚也太白了，像個女孩子一樣，不，比她們還要更白，更不自然，就連皮膚下那些青色血管都清晰可見，他該不會是個挑食的傢伙吧？  
這些評價只在腦中打轉卻未脫口而出，他們還沒熟悉到能對對方品頭論足的地步。這點程度的事阿爾還是意識的到的。

『我...我才沒有在擔心你呢！而且我也沒有叫你幫我搬！！』這麼說著，亞瑟一把搶過他手上的大疊作業本，邁開步伐離開。留下一個耳尖泛紅的背影。

現在回想起來，當時亞瑟的雙頰有些粉紅，因為身高差而不得不略為抬頭才得以讓視線交集，那對上揚的祖母綠，看起來相當柔軟的雙唇以及細微的汗珠...還有轉身離開時，那句微弱的『謝謝你』。  
他為甚麼在今天之前都沒有察覺呢？

亞瑟的貧弱中有著生靈的美麗，特別是那植滿綠意的雙瞳；而那些否決之中卻擁有與之相對的真意，尤其是深藏其中的溫柔...

——他為甚麼直到現在才意識到呢？在一切都回天乏術的此刻。

低著頭注視著腳下。方才和弗朗西斯的糟糕對話依然縈繞於心，而曾與亞瑟度過的種種則盤據腦海，那曾親密碰觸的指尖還忘不了那晚身下人恐懼的顫抖。那些交疊的景象讓阿爾弗雷德幾近瘋狂。

那雙翠色的眼瞳、聲帶振動間誕生的嗓音、若不好好抓住便會消逝的善解人意，甚至是那晚帶著驚恐的美麗身軀，都讓阿爾弗雷德嚐到幸福與愧疚揉捏而成的矛盾。

——他知道歉疚從何而生，而那幸福又從何而來。可這些都來的不是時候。

行走的雙腳因為一顆碎石而停下。  
亞瑟說過他喜歡足球(soccer)，以他來說是football，他對此相當堅持。

對了，他們當時還為了美式發音和英式發音有了小小的爭執，那短暫的一瞬，兩人的距離非常接近，沒有那些同學間的客氣，沒有拘謹。亞瑟是朋友的亞瑟。

他朝那顆碎石踢了一腳，石子滾進路旁的草叢。  
那場小爭吵因為一個上課鈴而中斷。那是唯一一次，也是最後一次，兩人那麼接近的時候了。

『阿爾，你知道柯克蘭他喜歡你嗎？』

『這有甚麼好奇怪的，你們不也喜歡HERO我不是嗎？』

午休的悄悄話改變了一切。

『不是那種喜歡，柯克蘭他是個該死的基佬。』對方語氣中的厭惡表露無遺，也許是針對亞瑟，也許是對於性向本身。

阿爾弗雷德沉默了。

嚴格說起來，其實從這段對話開始，從這之後的置之不理開始，他就與所謂的英雄脫節了。  
這份喜歡跟他先前所知道的喜歡是不同的，亞瑟對他的喜歡是難以被接受的。他不該用以往的老方法達到目的，他應該更謹慎的。

他這幾天奮力擦去的，那些寫在亞瑟桌上的，是大大的『玻璃』，一旁寫上的小字上是各種糟糕的性交語彙。  
在擦去那些文字時，心中不由得感到恐懼，他逃跑了，從本該成為朋友的亞瑟身邊，因為無法面對他捧在手上的那顆赤裸裸的心。他逃走了，留亞瑟一個人面對骯髒的字彙，只因為一份人人都有的一份戀慕。

還只是三天，從亞瑟的心意暴露以來卻已經過了兩個星期。  
不過才三天，他便想逃離那張桌子。而亞瑟卻撐過了更漫長的時間。

可這都太遲了，他已經淪陷在那抹綠中，沉沒在兩人過往的回憶裡頭。

有人說大腦是個騙子，將所有逝去的事情放大、美化，為了迎合人內心的樣子。

——但是，即便回憶是經由詐欺的大腦所妝點而成的產物，我卻從那之中找出確實存在的，喜歡上你的理由。阿爾弗雷德注視著天空喃喃道。  
他透過那三個星期的回憶喜歡上了亞瑟，喜歡上那個口是心非，故作堅強的男孩。

倒不如說，有些美好正是不再當下才能真切體會到的。例如見不到亞瑟的現在，卻反而讓他變得更為耀眼。

——可當你於我而言終於不只是柯克蘭的時候，我卻失去了用名字稱呼你的資格。  
太諷刺了，回憶裡的亞瑟已然逝去，被損壞了，玷汙了，經由阿爾弗雷德的雙手。

——『我喜歡你。』  
可阿爾已經錯過了那個亞瑟也喜歡他的夏天。

真的太可笑了。他摀住臉龐跪倒在路邊，世界開始落下雨水。  
亞瑟不會再喜歡他了，那顆心已經甚麼都沒有了，可他卻在一個下午裡回憶一個仲夏，從中撈出了愛情。

一片紅葉打在手上，原本該是臉頰的位置。

『無論如何，你必須好好補償對方。』  
耳邊響起了馬修的話語。

夏天已經過去了，秋天帶著馬修的警告到來。

阿爾弗雷德重新站起，宣示一般站的挺直。太奇怪了，明明天還好好的，藍的一蹋糊塗，為甚麼卻在下雨呢？

亞瑟的喜歡在一個仲夏，在阿爾所不知道的時間裡開始，而阿爾弗雷德用一個下午追趕而上。  
他們或許會有一段始於夏日的戀愛，卻不幸失之交臂。

他摘下眼鏡，用袖口狠狠地擦拭，那些雨點一定是因為眼鏡髒了。  
奇怪，摘下眼鏡了卻還是看見雨水滾落的景象，他擦了擦自己的雙眼，雨卻下的更大，太奇怪了，這些是甚麼。

『雨水』滑過臉頰，落在嘴邊，阿爾舔了舔，這雨是鹹的，是苦的。

別裝了，你已經不是英雄了，阿爾弗雷德。你早就不是了。  
所以，即使承認自己流了眼淚也沒有甚麼不可以。

星期三，他棄甲投降，潰敗於他始終不願面對的事物。

就在這時，一隻手拍上阿爾弗雷德的肩膀。他轉過頭，對上了閃著水光的紫色。

「小亞瑟倒是沒說甚麼，不過他哥哥們對你倒是有話要說。」  
跟昨天一樣，所有人都放學回家的空教室，以及同樣帶刺的法國人。

「是什麼？」

「他們要你離亞瑟越遠越好，還有，有話去找他們說，亞瑟跟你一點關係都沒有。」

「......那......」

「還有最後一點，根據小亞瑟自己的意願，他要大家都忘了那個晚上。」弗朗西斯強行打斷他的話。

「忘了？這是甚麼意思？」

「就是字面上的意思，你做的那些事通通都當作不存在。恭喜你啊，阿爾弗雷德，你賺到了不是嗎？柯克蘭家的小公主都讓你吃了，不用付出任何代價，還附贈了一個重新開始。」

啊啊，他該笑還是該哭呢？他只要裝作甚麼都不知道就行了。就如法國人所說的，多麼輕鬆。

「不，那天晚上一直都在，我所做的也會一直存在。我不會忘記的。」

——我不會再逃走了。

對面的人笑了，卻像是要哭出來似的，也許阿爾弗雷德此刻的表情跟對方是相同的。

知道的人都是難受著的，這是誰的錯啊，思考著掙扎著，卻誰也怪罪不了。所以亞瑟他才寧可誰都不知道吧。


	10. 09 [Arthur] 圈套

亞瑟半瞇著眼注視手腕，覺得好像有哪裡怪怪的。

早上一起床，手腕部位的皮膚感覺非常緊繃，就像小時候美術課顏料沾在手上......  
想到這裡，犯人的名字便呼之欲出。畢竟這已經不是他們初次犯案了。

在結束盥洗以及對手上顏料的反抗未果之後，亞瑟拖著腳步走到餐廳，威廉和斯科特已經開始了他們的早餐了，而帕特里克跟諾斯還不見人影。

「怎麼了嗎？亞蒂？」威廉給他倒了一杯早茶。  
「帕特里克他們又拿我來試顏料了，這次的還洗不掉。」亞瑟朝威廉晃了晃自己受害的兩隻手腕。

「對我們新入手的人體彩繪有甚麼意見嗎，這可是我跟諾斯半夜潛入你房間畫的呢！」犯人之一的帕特里克從走廊探出頭，諾斯則跟在後頭。

「你們是怎麼進我房間的，我應該上鎖了才對。」他按耐住性子，決定給這兩位罪犯翻供的機會，雖然他完全不抱有任何對方給出滿意回應的期待，但也許今天倫敦不下雨，也許莫斯科不下雪、也許加州一點都不熱......  
如果能滿足這三個令人絕望的條件，那對雙胞胎講出合理答案也不無可能。

「喔，親愛的亞瑟，區區喇叭鎖是不能阻止我們往你身上塗鴉的衝動的。」帕特里克嚥下一個烤番茄之後說道，諾斯正忙著咀嚼培根，沒能做出回應，但光是帕特的回答就夠讓亞瑟火大了，再算上諾斯的話，亞瑟可能會當場爆炸也說不定。  
他到底在騙誰啊？就算滿足那三個條件，他所盼望的回應依然出現機率為零。  
  
「該死的，你們這群瘋子，現在馬上把它清理乾淨。」亞瑟氣急敗壞地伸出雙手，示意他們處理掉上頭的顏料。

「哎呀，我好像聽見碳筆在召喚我了，我得去學校一趟才行。」帕特里克隨意地拿紙巾擦了擦嘴，抓起背包就往玄關跑去。  
「這麼說來，教授好像有事找我的樣子，我先走了。」諾斯慢條斯理將碗盤丟進水槽，跟著帕特里克準備出門。

「嘿，你們給我站住。」亞瑟雖然想起身攔下那兩人，但威廉從來不會放任有人盤中食物尚未解決便離席，於是此刻他只能氣得咬牙切齒卻無能為力。

「算了算了，不過就是被當畫布而已，沒什麼的。而且如果你沒特別說的話，還真看不出有人在上面塗鴉。」威廉拍拍亞瑟的肩膀，試圖安慰他——如果沒有那努力憋笑的表情的話。  
「完全不知道他們到底在想甚麼，在手上塗一層皮膚色顏料是想做甚麼啊，真浪費。」

「如果你覺得不滿意的話，下次老子叫他們在上面畫個甚麼好了，你覺得那隻熊怎麼樣，你晚上抱著的那個。」原本在一旁默不作聲的斯科特突然冒出了這麼一句話。如果可以，亞瑟希望他就這麼安靜下去。

「該死的斯科特，你怎麼知道我......別跟我說你也進我房間了，你們這群沒有隱私觀念的傢伙。」亞瑟兩頰發燙，好死不死自己抱著泰迪熊睡覺的事被威廉知道了，現在那個老是往他房間丟熊的大哥肯定在心裡笑得跟傻子一樣。

「隱私？老子在你小時候還幫你洗過澡呢，你覺得在你老哥面前你還有甚麼隱私可言嗎？還有你知道你半夜還說夢......」

「夠了，閉上你的嘴斯科特，我去學校了。」在斯科特說出更多羞恥的情報之前，亞瑟已經處理掉他的早餐，站起身來逃跑似的離開家。  
也因此，他錯過了確認時間這件平凡卻至關重要的事情。

亞瑟的家離學校其實有段距離，最一開始亞瑟是騎腳踏車上學的，但在兩星期前煞車被剪斷之後，他就改成走路上學了。  
一個人行走有幾個缺點，例如大腦會因為這個重複且無趣的動作開始神遊，帶著他去思考他本不該在意的事物。

亞瑟翻看自己的手腕，如果用手戳戳顏料覆蓋的地方，還能感覺到些微的刺痛，那塊皮膚上原本有瘀青，現在也是，只是被一層色彩所矇蔽——他還是知道那對雙胞胎在想甚麼的。

——瘀青、領帶。

去上學這種選項從未可口過，而現在又變得更令人不悅。  
要比較的話，一個是涼掉的紅茶，另一個是法國菜。涼掉的茶還能勉為其難嚥下，法國菜的話則會有難以抑制想將其倒掉的衝動。

「哎呀，小亞瑟你怎麼一副快吐出來的樣子啊，難不成你的胃跟舌頭開始向人類看齊了嗎？」想揍人的衝動隨著法國人的噁心腔調而湧現。  
幾乎可以說是本能的，亞瑟朝著對方臉部來一拳......話雖如此，在正中目標之前，握拳的手便已然停下，但差點破相的危機還是讓對面的弗朗西斯嚇出了幾滴汗。

「天啊，小亞瑟，哥哥不過就是想勸你放棄那些萬年焦炭的司康餅而已，你竟然打算傷害哥哥帥氣的臉蛋呢～」不知從哪裡掏出來的手帕此刻正被法國人撕咬著，那副裝模作樣更激起亞瑟想真真切切給他來一拳的念頭。

「收起你那副腐爛的嘴臉，為了女士們的安全，那張所謂的『帥氣臉蛋』就讓他見鬼去吧！」  
「喔～女士們，到現在還對她們這麼禮貌真的好嗎？就是因為這樣你才會從小到大被吃得死死的，想當年你對女孩子跟男孩子簡直差別待遇，哥哥我好難過啊～」

喔，斯科特那個大嘴巴，不過也可能是帕特里克，總而言之，他是何德何能擁有四個掀自己弟弟醜事的哥哥。

「差別待遇，你是指性別上的嗎？我對你的差別待遇還包括國籍呢！」  
「竟然還否定了哥哥我美麗的血統，你這個古板的英國小老頭。」  
深植在血脈和歷史淵源之間的兩個冤家對頭開始了他們的口角之爭，也許不久後會擴大到鬥毆層面也說不定。

「謝謝你還記得我是個英國人，青蛙佬。你們家那輛花俏的跑車呢？沒記錯的話波諾富瓦少爺是由家裡司機護送上下學的，莫非你家司機終於受不了你那晝夜不分的騷擾而決定換工作了嗎？」  
「你還惦記著我們家司機啊。他上星期正式退休，退下崗位時還淚眼婆娑地說下輩子還要在波諾富瓦家工作呢！真是好眼光。」

「你一定在每天的伙食裡下了毒。」  
「等午餐時間，哥哥我一定會好好教教你法國料理的美妙之處，雖然現在開始也行，但小亞瑟怕是太久沒上學了，連遲到鐘將在5分鐘後響起這件事都忘了。」弗朗西斯故作姿態的指了指自己的手錶，調笑的看著亞瑟越發驚慌的臉色。

「喔該死的，只剩5分鐘了！都是你這血腥青蛙的錯。」亞瑟就像其他知道自己即將遲到的學生一樣，急忙的邁開腳步奔跑。可他沒注意到的是，自己還不是能好好大步活動的狀態。  
雖然跟最一開始相比已經好了很多，但即便經過時間稀釋，那種撕裂的痛感還是淡薄的宣示存在感，腰側的瘀傷也隨著身體大幅擺動而叫囂著，讓亞瑟踉蹌了一下。

「是是是，正如你所說，都是哥哥我的錯，所以小亞瑟你就別折騰自己了。不過就是遲到而已，算甚麼呢？」弗朗西斯撐住他的一隻手臂，讓他免於摔倒在地的命運。但他可不會為此感謝青蛙的，絕不！！！

「閉嘴你這青蛙。」  
「小亞瑟再這樣哥哥就成全你，給你來個公主抱送你上下學如何？」

「別拿對女孩的態度來對......等等，把你的手拿開你這混帳！！！」原本以為法國人是在開玩笑卻沒想到對方真的打算執行，亞瑟扯了一下弗朗西斯的鬍子。

「別鬧了，我慢慢走行了吧。」  
「這樣才對嘛，小兔子。」

「我果然還是來為民除害一下好了。」亞瑟捲起了衣袖。

因為打架而遲到簡直前所未有，打架就算了，竟然還專注到沒聽見鐘聲，這一定是積累四年份的怨氣所導致的。抓著後腦杓想著的亞瑟滿是懊悔地走到教室門前。

「這麼不聽話，媽媽會不會氣得再也不回家了呢？」亞瑟略為苦惱的笑了笑。「開玩笑的，不管打不打架她都不會回來的，我知道。」祖母綠之中有著小小的孩子，那孩子在滿滿的綠地中哭泣，但他不能。

「我知道門後有甚麼在等我，沒事的，我早就習慣了。」像是在祈禱一般，亞瑟閉上雙眼，略為垂下頭，雙手緊扣叨念著，仔細觀察的話，可以看到此時的他正微弱的顫抖著。  
不會有人發現的，已經不會再有人那麼認真的注視他了，所以沒關係，在驅散最後一點軟弱之後，他還是以往的他，即使被人冷眼相待也能泰然自若的亞瑟 ‧ 柯克蘭。

再一次睜開眼睛，裡頭沒有小孩，有的是森林，也只有森林，靜謐且無生息。

他拉開教室門，卻發現自己又一次落入法國人的圈套。


	11. 10 [Arthur] 虛偽的外層

在門之後，沒有預期的上課情景，只有一個無法忽視的身影。

法國人用謊言和走快了的錶將他蒙騙。他根本沒有遲到——這可以解釋他為甚麼沒聽見鐘聲——，相反的，他來得太早了，早的連該有的吵鬧都尚未誕生。

說是為了趕上下一堂課，半哄半騙的搭了弗朗西斯家的車，算上為了不遲到而提早了不知多少的出門時間，造就了這樣的早晨。  
一個只有他和阿爾弗雷德獨處的情景。

阿爾弗雷德站在窗邊，戶外的風吹過讓窗簾飛起，包裹在身後藍天陽光和布料之間，像是一幅畫一般。  
他側身站著，半張臉在眼前，而另一半獻給窗外。天空色的雙眼低垂，似乎是在思考些甚麼。

——我不覺得自己做錯了甚麼，弗朗西斯。

『對不起啊，亞瑟。』  
在不久前，在波諾富瓦家的車上，弗朗西斯的話迴響在腦中。

『哥哥我啊，覺得這世上有比你的那個更好的方法，所以哥哥站到那邊了。』

『聽好了，亞瑟。不管幾次我都會這麼說，你錯了。』

『遺忘是一件殘忍的事情，你不該什麼都不做就把這一頁翻過去。』  
那個老是輕浮隨意的人，卻在短暫的對話中，投注了無比正經的神情。

無法理解，這才是最正確的不是嗎？只要把那個夜晚給抹消掉，天使便依然是天使，他所喜歡的，深深戀慕著的，便會一直美麗不帶瑕疵。  
只要所有人都忘了。

——是的，只要我忘了。

糾結的扭曲的，最後都會成為空氣。

雖然內心是這麼想著的，但亞瑟終究沒能裝作一無所知的走進教室。  
他的腳在不自覺的顫抖著，冷汗在滲出，下意識的抓住自己的手腕，卻觸碰到發疼的青紫。  
視線離不開對方繫在脖頸的領帶，那條曾經束縛住他的布料依然阻斷了他，跨過門檻的勇氣，抽身逃離的勇氣。

「亞瑟，早安。」早晨的太陽出聲呼喚他。  
亞瑟這時才將視線自對方脖頸處抽離，轉而移動至對方鏡片下的眼瞳。那片天空與窗外的有著一致的色彩，那裡有不會乾涸的笑容，有阿爾弗雷德的靈魂，有倒映其中的自己。

他還是喜歡著的，近乎卑微的愛著，然而這樣卑怯的情感是他的驕傲所不能容忍的。所以他選擇遺忘，為了無罪的兩人，為了這份令他難堪的愛情。  
他只要像帕特里克他們做的那樣，抹上欺人的色彩，讓真正的瘀痕被時間帶走。只要讓時間治癒一切就行了，讓時間洗刷所有即可。

「早安，瓊斯同學。」亞瑟試圖擺出往常那副謙和有禮的姿態，但有些僵硬的面部肌肉連說服自己都有困難。

「額......那個，亞瑟，你這幾天好嗎？你知道的，你好幾天沒到學校了。」阿爾弗雷德抓著自己的後腦勺，視線有些不集中。  
準確地說，他的視線一直在亞瑟的身上來回游走。這讓亞瑟感到有些不自在，右手下意識的捏著左手的手腕，按壓的疼痛讓他重新找回注意力。

「家裡有點事情，現在都已經解決了，謝謝你的關心。」看著阿爾弗雷德，亞瑟莫名感到一種不可言喻的疑惑。  
「是什麼事情？竟然請了四天的假。」

「就......我三哥他發燒了，燒得很厲害，原本負責照顧的四哥也跟著被傳染的，所以我要負責看著他們兩個。」亞瑟隨口撒了個謊。而且誰叫帕特里克跟諾斯要把他當畫布，口頭上讓他們生病剛剛好而已。

「那亞瑟呢？你沒被傳染嗎？看起來臉色很糟糕。」阿爾弗雷德一臉緊張地朝他走來。從剛才開始一直縈繞於心的異樣感也在此時現出蹤跡。

「我......我......我沒事，你不要再靠過來了。」以前的阿爾弗雷德不會主動靠近別人，也從來沒有用名字來稱呼他，就像亞瑟總是稱他為瓊斯一樣。

阿爾弗雷德略為後退，給了亞瑟一點喘息的空間，他的臉現在一定紅了。

——有甚麼不一樣了。

「話說回來，亞瑟，你家裡難道沒有其他人可以照顧你哥哥嗎？你爸媽也忙著在外地工作嗎？」

「他們......在外地工作。他們很忙。」這是一個艱難的謊。比方才的，甚至比最一開始的還要困難。基於這個謊言所帶來的愧疚，亞瑟略微低下頭，緊咬著下唇。抓著手腕的手縮得更緊了，椎心的痛感貫穿大腦，他將這視為說謊的代價。

他們之間原本有一個看不見的量尺，決定搬作業時兩人相差的120公分，決定聊天時向下挖的深度，淺薄如酢漿草的根深。但現在卻有哪裡不同了，方才的距離近的能感覺到阿爾弗雷德的鼻息，試圖將他所隱藏的翻出地底，攤在陽光下的對話深度。

——有哪裡改變了。

亞瑟持續低著頭的動作，走向自己的座位。拉開椅子坐下，將背包掛在椅背上，拿出課本開始預習。

等等，是不是有些和平過頭了？

興許是因為幾天沒來上學了，亞瑟竟然覺得自己的座位有些不習慣。桌面上沒有令人作嘔的字眼，椅子上也沒有被潑上奇怪的液體，而抽屜......  
他吞了口口水，將手伸進抽屜哩，原本預期會出現的噁心物體卻不見形跡。

帶著驚訝與不可置信，他抬頭看向教室裡的另一個人——阿爾弗雷德。對方的眼裡是他許久未見的情感，那種溫柔，那種寵溺，就連威廉也不曾露出那種眼神。

——總是認真注視著他，發現他的恐懼，撫平他痛苦的，媽媽的眼睛。

在安全感之餘，亞瑟的內心也泛起了與之相對的屈辱感。  
他被同情了，被當成可憐的，老是受人欺負的弱者了。最重要的是，對象還是阿爾弗雷德，那個他深深期望著能並肩同行的人。他被這樣的人憐憫了。  
他將自己放在保護者的位置，卻沒想到阿爾是用另一種角度來看待他的。

他不接受這樣的表情。當年的海難也是，那天晚上也是。斯科特知道、威廉知道、帕特里克跟諾斯知道、弗朗西斯也知道。  
雖然是休息在家，卻沒有人真的把他當成需要特別照顧的一方，弗朗西斯照常來討揍、斯科特一如往常把煙往他臉上吹害他咳嗽。連兄長和法國人都沒有這樣看待他了，為甚麼阿爾弗雷德卻可以。

「你在可憐我嗎？瓊斯同學。」

「我不明白你在說甚麼。亞瑟你怎麼了嗎？」那種著急地彷彿他是個無法自理的人一樣，那種表情、那種問句......

「我不需要你的幫忙，也不需要你來幫我善後。既然急著想撇清關係的話，為甚麼不離的越遠越好呢？既然都已經拒絕別人了，那你現在又是甚麼意思？」容忍多時的話語近數吐出，從阿爾弗雷德跟他保持距離開始，一直想問的問題被透過另一種形式表達出來。

——你想跟我撇清關係嗎？你真的拒絕我了嗎？

阿爾弗雷德的表情越發凝重，聚集成他所不知道的情緒。  
視線不自覺的從那雙眼裡逃開，跟隨阿爾弗雷德的手指移動。

那雙比他要寬厚的手，盤踞在頸間，拉扯著領帶。  
那沒什麼，阿爾想事情的時候習慣弄鬆領帶，那沒什麼。

沒什麼......

這麼想著，回過神來自己卻已經衝出教室。狼狽的、不堪的逃走了。

僅僅是那再普通不過的動作，都激起了他的戰逃反應，杏仁核在那個夜晚裡記住了那動彈不得的恐懼，就像它記住了海水那樣。  
今後都會像現在一樣，對無關緊要的事感到害怕嗎？

腎上腺素消去之後，下半身開始隱隱作痛。腿有些痠軟、而被撕裂的部分在叫囂著。

這次又要花多久，要犧牲多少，才能清理乾淨呢？  
只是一個短暫的面對面，亞瑟的自信便被消磨殆盡。原本相信著能夠遺忘的事物，卻漸漸變得難以肯定。

眼前是一間空教室。灰塵、蜘蛛網是這裡的住戶，而在這片塵埃中，有一個區塊顯得乾淨許多，那個角落無論如何都會接納他，在他還乾淨的曾經，在他已然汙穢的現在。

像嬰兒一樣，蜷縮成團。他不可憐，他只是需要休息；他沒有哭，只是灰塵跑進眼睛裡罷了。

『很久很久以前，有一個小小的魔法師，住在森林之中。而小魔法師的眼睛裡，也有著一片森林。可是啊，不管是真實存在的森林也好、寄宿在魔法師眼裡的那抹綠也好，裡頭始終都只有魔法師一個人。一直到有一天，有個人來到孤獨的魔法師面前，他說......』小時候的床邊故事沒來由地出現在腦海中。

「不會有的，媽媽，那只是個床邊故事。而我已經過了那個做夢的年紀了。」

出口的話語是嘶啞，帶著鼻息的。


	12. 11 [Alfred] 名為遺忘的壞習慣

——他在門的另一側。

曾經有那麼一次，阿爾看見他跑進這間空教室，從而知道了這個滿是塵埃的避難所。  
他自認自己隱藏的很好，殊不知他的一舉一動都被有些混濁的窗玻璃紀錄下來。  
透過那層玻璃，能夠看見他蜷縮成一團，像隻小動物般，為掠食者帶來的恐懼而顫抖。那細微的，近乎不可察的壓抑令阿爾感到心痛。

他知道亞瑟說謊的時候會抓著自己的手腕，但卻不知道該如何撫平那些恐懼。  
他明白亞瑟在班上的處境，卻不明白他為何而發怒。

他知道的似乎永遠都不夠。想更進一步的了解門後那份倔強、想要將他捧在手裡照顧著、想要將顫抖的他抱緊懷裡......

——想對他說『我喜歡你』。

但這些都無法被實現。他的好奇只是逼使亞瑟說出一個個謊言、他的關心被當作是憐憫、而他的觸碰只會將他推離。

——最重要的是，亞瑟再也不會喜歡他了。

在亞瑟逃出教室的當下，他才切實的意識到自己的罪惡。出於習慣的拉扯領帶，僅僅如此就讓亞瑟的不滿消退，染上無止境的畏懼。  
這份傷痛是他帶來的。今後的亞瑟是否會對每一條領帶感到不安，還是僅僅是針對他？

他不知道的真的太多了。但有一件事是肯定的。  
阿爾弗雷德扯下領帶，毫不猶豫的將其丟進垃圾桶。

——如果繫著領帶的我讓你感到害怕的話，我再也不繫領帶了。  
讓那塊布料見鬼去吧。

阿爾弗雷德看著那個縮成一團的身軀，深深嘆了口氣。

『他或許只是想保護你而已。』

『但是，連自己都照顧不好的人，沒資格做這麼偉大的事。』

『這件事容不得他自欺欺人。必須讓他認清現實才行。』

沒想到會是這麼艱難的事情，沒想到所謂的『認清現實』，過程會如此煎熬。  
所以那傢伙才一臉快哭出來的表情。如果有一點偏移就會全盤崩潰，而這還只是個開頭。

鐘聲響起。只屬於他們倆的早晨已經結束了。  
阿爾弗雷德大步走回教室。可以的話他其實想站在門外，等亞瑟走出來之後，緊緊的將他擁入懷中，說著『沒事的，不用害怕』。但亞瑟他大概，不喜歡被這麼對待。  
所以他離開了，跨著步伐，逃跑似的離開了。

亞瑟覺得他堅強的能照顧自己，就如同薔薇相信它的刺能提供保護一樣。他不容許自己成為被照顧的一方。  
而這樣的事情，這樣重要的事情，他直到剛剛才明白。

「柯克蘭今天也沒有來嗎？但是今天學校這邊沒有收到假單啊？」早上的點名裡，亞瑟缺席了。  
「老師，他今天有來，只是人不舒服，在保健室休息。」阿爾弗雷德舉手向老師說明。

「他人不舒服嗎？可是他這四天請的都是事假。」伊莉莎白有些困惑地看著點名板，緩緩道出另一個阿爾所不知道的事實。

「他家裡有人生病，這幾天亞瑟都忙著照顧他們。所以請的是事假。」  
連承認自己生病都不願意，到底要讓人擔心到甚麼程度才滿意啊。  
視點再一次回到那個星期五，那些疼痛與分裂若是能回到他身上就好了，那些他所給予的，所造成的，若是能由他來承受就好了。

「原來是這樣啊，該不會被傳染了吧，要讓他好好休息才行，這幾天班上的事情可以再讓你代勞幾天嗎？」伊莉莎白帶著些許歉意對他說道。  
「沒問題，交給我吧。」即使一直這樣下去也沒關係的，即使是這樣微不足道的事情也好。

「謝謝你，英雄先生。」  
刺耳的稱呼灌入腦中，蜂鳴充斥耳膜。阿爾模模糊糊的坐下，直到比鳴叫更為尖銳的雜音傳出，他才成功奪回意識。

『你們聽到了嗎？柯克蘭因為家裡的事情而請假。』  
『想也知道是騙人的。聽說當初他們家辦喪事的時候，那傢伙還照常到學校上課，一臉無關緊要的樣子。』

——葬禮？

『明明是自己爸媽的葬禮，結果他們家五兄弟都沒有出席。真是一群沒血沒淚的傢伙。』

——亞瑟爸媽的......葬禮？  
像是要將手骨捏碎一般，亞瑟當時緊緊地掐著自己的手。原來是為了這個啊。  
他又觸碰到了某種容不下撞擊的部分了，他痛恨自己的一無所知。

『聽說那傢伙老是在酒吧出沒，該不會做了甚麼見不得人的事情所以不敢來學校吧。』  
『那種貧弱的身驅，做起來一定一點也不舒服，真是可憐那個被誘惑的傢伙。』

阿爾羞愧地低下頭，即使他不是被誘惑的那方，而是反過來吞噬亞瑟的人，但在聽到以自己為主角的八卦時，那種羞恥與難堪卻無可忽視的將他淹沒。

一直以來都是這樣的嗎？這種惡劣的玩笑與中傷，亞瑟一直都這樣裝作不知情的挺過的嗎？  
為甚麼他會知道這些事呢？這要他該用甚麼表情面對亞瑟才好呢？  
膽小的自己要如何在他面前抬頭呢？知道了這些殘酷之後，要如何不對他心生愛憐呢？

疑問如潮水，從腳踝開始，走到了脖頸處，無論是前進與後退都無所適從。  
  
『話說上星期去酒吧玩的時候，廁所那邊傳來一陣怪聲，搞不好就是柯克蘭發出來的。』

心跳少了一拍，瞳孔不自覺地放大。有其他人知道了，有其他人聽見了......

『在廁所？平常一副禁慾的樣子，沒想到這麼玩得開啊......』

他轉向聲音的來源，戴維和他的女朋友正掩嘴進行他們所謂的『悄悄話』。

——啊，就是他們。

遞來那杯酒，說著『你不喝就是不給我面子』的好友，和那個八爪章魚般攀在自己身上的女生。  
一種被背叛、被陷害的情緒湧現。這幾天一直沉溺在愧疚之中，導致他根本沒心思回顧一切的源頭——那杯威士忌。

「老師，我肚子痛要去上廁所。」  
被蒙騙的不滿與對亞瑟的擔憂，促使阿爾弗雷德找了個藉口離開教室。

那個遍布灰白的世界，沙金色的身影在其中特別耀眼。

他還待在那裡，維持同樣的姿勢。  
亞瑟應該不是會故意翹掉課的人。他想到弗朗西斯說過亞瑟發燒昏迷的事，不安油然而生。

「亞瑟，你人不舒服嗎？亞瑟？」抱著被推離的心理準備，阿爾輕輕拍著亞瑟的肩膀。  
毫無反應的亞瑟令他感到害怕，但在聽到平穩的鼻息之後，懸著的心才稍稍放下，他只是睡著了。

「拜託...不要...不...不要碰我...拜託...」眼睛依然緊閉著，但眉毛卻緊緊縮在一起，本該是滑稽的表情，在佐以泫然欲泣的嗓音之後，卻讓人感到心疼與歉疚。

『聽他老哥說他現在晚上還會做惡夢。』

只是輕微的觸碰，亞瑟就產生了強烈的牴觸，即使身在夢中，那個夜晚依然糾纏著他。

「對不起，真的，對不起。」  
他該說甚麼才好，他該做甚麼才好。那份不安、顫抖、難以入眠的夜晚，真的有彌補的方法嗎？

他單膝跪地，虔誠地低下頭，像是祈禱一般、宛如告解一般，向睡夢中的亞瑟進行一次次的懺悔。

「原諒我，亞瑟，你不能一直在那裡睡著。」阿爾弗雷德嘴裡念念有詞，在因為上課而空無一人的走廊上走動。  
不能太快，否則可能會打擾到亞瑟難得的睡眠——在幾番掙扎後，惡夢似乎暫時遠去——，但如果走得太慢，難保不會有其他人看見，他們現在的姿勢，如果讓人看見的話，一定少不了八卦閒話。

原本他是打算揹著亞瑟的，但亞瑟的身體軟綿綿的，即使緊緊抓著也會滑落流失，不得已阿爾只好換個方式——公主抱。

亞瑟的腦袋輕輕靠在他的胸膛上，兩隻手抓著阿爾的衣服，規律的吸吐拍打在心口處，被喜歡的人靠著的感覺，讓阿爾弗雷德感受到由內而外的幸福感。  
略為低下頭，可以清楚觀察亞瑟的睡臉，蝶翼般輕輕搧動的金色睫毛、淡粉色的薄唇、有些蒼白的臉色以及帶有欺騙感的娃娃臉。如同森林裡的精靈一般，虛幻飄渺，彷彿會因為單純的空氣變化就溶解掉的，美麗的彷彿不存在人世一般。

——如果這瞬間能一直持續下去就好了。

阿爾似乎能理解為甚麼亞瑟會希望忘記一切了。

只要把那個夜晚給抹消掉，亞瑟便依然是亞瑟，他所喜歡的，深深愛著的，便能夠一直微笑著而不是深陷恐懼之中。  
他可以光明正大的將他抱起，看著亞瑟因為公主抱這個動作而羞紅了臉，那景象一定非常可愛；他可以毫無罪惡感的觸碰亞瑟，無預警的輕戳他的臉蛋，亞瑟或許會因為感到不知所措，抓著書本追打他......

但是，任誰都無法捨去那段記憶，即便那再怎麼不堪，再怎麼令人煎熬。  
無論如何都沒辦法徹底忘卻的話，就只能接受，然後繼續向前了。這就是他必須做到，必須實現的。

——如果走廊能一直這樣延伸下去就好了。

這麼想著，保健室的門已經出現在眼前了。


	13. 12 [Alfred] 保健室的常客

第一次跟亞瑟有實際連結是在學期剛開始時的一堂體育課。當時亞瑟還是柯克蘭。

熱得似乎快要讓人脫水的日子，還不幸碰上了體能測驗，即使是運動萬能的阿爾弗雷德，也被這天氣折磨成半條死魚。

一結束長跑測試之後，所有人都飢渴的撲向放在樹下的水壺，渴求瓶中的冰涼捎走體內的燥熱。  
只有柯克蘭，明明已經汗流浹背，氣喘吁吁的了，也不見他攝取一點水份，甚至連汗都不擦，就只是低著頭，看著腳邊一灘浸濕的泥地。

一切與他人相異的種種都成為了意外的源頭。

在排隊等待測試跳遠時，無預警的，背後抵上了一個帶著熱度與濕度的毛絨物體，淡淡的紅茶香氣自身後蔓延，送達鼻腔。趴在他背上的人有著急促且微弱的鼻息，讓阿爾有了不祥的預感。  
阿爾維持站立的動作緩慢地轉身，同時托住因為暈眩難以把控平衡，有些搖搖晃晃的腦袋，蒼白的雙頰與皮膚的濕潤觸感證實了阿爾心中的想法。在高強度運動之後還滴水不進，造成這般局面可以說是預料之中。

他急忙背起柯克蘭，小跑步的速度奔向不遠處的保健室。

知道他的瘦小便是在那時候，阿爾弗雷德對自己的怪力是有點自覺的，毫無負擔的背起一個人對阿爾來說並非難事，但這不代表他是個對重量感到遲鈍的人。背負著的班長有著不符合他年齡的，病態的輕盈。

而那份自以為是的憐憫則是在進入保健室之後誕生的。

「亞瑟同學你又來啦，真的不用在下幫你通報教官嗎？」保健室裡的校醫似乎已經習慣在同一時間，被同一人打擾的情況了，只見黑髮黑瞳的年輕校醫——本田菊，正專注於手中的繪圖板，頭也不抬地說道。

「額......本田醫生？」阿爾出聲向本田提示自己的存在。

「咦？瓊斯同學，你人不舒服嗎？還是......」本田的視線離開繪圖板，先是落在阿爾的身上，接著停留在阿爾的背後，問題還沒結束，但實際狀況早已一目瞭然了。  
沒有多餘的對話交流，阿爾將柯克蘭放在病床上，本田則拿了幾個枕頭墊高他的雙腳。

撐開亞瑟有些睜不開的眼皮，正如阿爾所預料那般，等待著的是放大的瞳孔。綜合各項要素，答案呼之欲出，是熱衰竭。

柯克蘭雖然還有些抓不住方向感，但意識還算清醒，本田遞給他一杯運動飲料讓他喝下，並細心的用溫水擦拭他裸露在外的皮膚。  
雖說是校醫，但本田的動作卻熟練俐落地不符合年齡，就像是這樣的事情已經發生了很多次一樣。這讓阿爾想到剛走進保健室時，日本人所說的那句話。

在經過了嘔吐和些許肌肉痙攣之後，柯克蘭昏昏沉沉的睡去了。

在柯克蘭休息的期間。阿爾應本田的要求替他填寫表格。

時間？早上第四節體育課上課時。接近正午。  
症狀？臉色蒼白、痙攣、嘔吐、瞳孔放大、暈眩、定向性減弱。

「瓊斯同學寫得很詳細呢，這讓在下想到你們隔壁班的威廉姆斯同學，他也很擅長處理這些問題。」  
「不瞞你說，馬修他是HERO我的哥哥。我們的父親是健身房教練。」阿爾非常驕傲地說道。在得到本田驚訝與讚賞的眼光之後，滿意地低下頭繼續手上的作業。

處置方式？協助攝取運動飲料、藉由溫水擦拭身體調節體溫。  
原因？高度運動後未確實攝取水份導致熱衰竭......

寫到這裡，阿爾弗雷德帶著最一開始的疑惑看向校醫，而對方似乎也預料到了他會問些甚麼，在阿爾提問之前，他便先給出回應。

「在下知道你想問甚麼。這件事發生很多次了，雖然沒有這次嚴重。下一個問題在下也能回答你，沒錯，是人為造成的。」

「該不會，是霸凌？」阿爾皺起了眉頭，難以想像在這樣和諧的班級裡會出現這種事情。  
他想到自己剛到學校時，班上同學對他的態度，甚至讓他不禁懷疑那些『傳聞』是不是哪裡搞錯了

「是，你猜得沒錯。」本田點了點頭。

「為甚麼不向上面的人回報，校醫不是應該這麼做嗎？」  
這分明是在包庇霸凌者。亞瑟本人就算了，連身為教職員的本田菊也不回報，不管怎麼想都是不合理的。  
沒來由的熱血讓阿爾弗雷德的音量不自覺地提高。

「這是亞瑟同學自己的意願，在下也勸過他了。」本田無奈地搖了搖頭，同時將食指豎在嘴邊，提示阿爾降低音量。  
意識到自己有些激動的阿爾，有些不好意思地抓了抓腦袋。小心地看向病床的位置，被單細微的起伏顯示柯克蘭還身處睡夢之中。

「可是，為甚麼？我是說，為甚麼他要容忍這種事？」  
「之前聽威廉姆斯同學提過，你之前都在國外讀書，這學期才轉入我們學校的。在下沒記錯吧？」

本田這次沒有直接回答他的問題，而是對他拋出另一個問句。

「是這樣沒錯，但這有甚麼關係？」

「在你過來之前，也有人做過跟你一樣的行為。去年的這時候，有個學生跟老師說了這件事，結果因為負責的老師沒有妥善處理，導致那位學生遭到牽連，被迫轉班。亞瑟同學對此感到相當自責，所以要求在下不要做『沒有意義』的事。」

在提到這件事情時，校醫的表情顯得特別沮喪，在當時想必發生了不太好的事情，又或者多次的挫折使他逐漸喪失了出手幫忙的自信，也可能兩者皆是。

除此之外，方才本田提到的事件意外地有些耳熟。

「在下以為瓊斯同學是知道的，畢竟那個轉班的學生你也認識。」  
「是......馬修嗎？」阿爾弗雷德有些遲疑地說出這個名字。

黑髮校醫點了點頭。

阿爾原先是打算跟著在國外經營第二間健身房的老爸，在國外待到高中畢業的。  
但一年級下學期，媽媽的一通電話讓老爸毫不猶豫急忙放下拓展事業的打算，回到這裡。  
實際情況阿爾弗雷德知道的不多，只聽說馬修在學校被人欺負，要阿爾回來幫忙照應。

對於這件事，阿爾不知道該覺得高興還是難過。  
家裡的人感情很要好，但卻時常為了工作而東奔西跑，聚少離多。因為那通電話，到高中畢業為止，他們一家都能聚在同一個地方，但開頭卻是因為馬修的意外，讓人有些哭笑不得。

馬修自己似乎不願意多談。只能從媽媽口中得知，當時還擔任班長的馬修跟另一個被欺負的同學，在放學時被抓到偏僻的角落圍毆。  
馬修自己沒受甚麼傷，但人似乎嚇壞了，對這件事隻字不提，即使是身為弟弟的阿爾弗雷德也無法得知。  
在那之後，馬修轉到了別的班級，原來的班導師據說因為怕麻煩，乾脆地申請轉調職場，離開這所學校。這件事就這麼不了了之。

然後是一星期前，阿爾轉入這所學校。跟阿爾同時新進的，還有剛好從外校轉調來的海德薇莉老師，一到校便被趕鴨子上架的接手了這個班級。  
而在今天，阿爾終於遇上了事件的另一個當事人，在馬修轉班之後接替其職務的亞瑟 ‧ 柯克蘭。

只是單純的猜測，柯克蘭當時低頭看著的那一攤濕潤的地板，或許是本該裝在自己水壺裡的水，而毛巾可能被丟到了某個地方......

同情埋入土中，以驚人之勢破土生長。

「亞瑟他不會喜歡你現在的表情的。」本田看著阿爾弗雷德這麼說道。  
「甚麼表情？」

「那種自以為是的，認為自己是拯救人的那方的那種表情......」

——當時菊說了些甚麼？

阿爾弗雷德用腳推開保健室的門。

保健室裡，已經習慣在同一時間，被同一人打擾的菊正專注於手中的繪圖板。場景就跟幾星期前如出一轍。

「額......菊？」阿爾出聲向本田提示自己的存在。  
在那之後，阿爾弗雷德跟菊不時會在下課時間一起聊天，討論新出的遊戲等，兩人漸漸熟絡起來。

前天阿爾還向菊問了關於亞瑟身體狀況的事，本田在回答『會妥善處理』之後就沒了下文。雖然已經熟悉到能用名字互稱了，但這不代表本田會在他人隱私上替他開後門。  
像這種守口如瓶的人，或許才是那個法國人願意託付的對象也說不定。但不管是說與不說，情況怕是都不會有所改變。  
短短的幾天裡，阿爾覺得自己似乎弄丟了許多東西。例如那份對任何事物感到希望的自信。

「咦？阿爾弗雷德同學，你......這是......」菊將視線離開繪圖板，隨即被眼前的景象嚇掉了手上的筆。墨色的雙眼瞪的渾圓，閃爍著阿爾未曾見過的光彩。

阿爾跳過有些呆滯的本田。將亞瑟輕輕放在病床上，替他拉好被單。  
在亞瑟安睡的期間，菊將阿爾拉到一旁詢問狀況。

時間？早上第一節美術課上課途中。  
症狀？額......亞瑟他只是睡著了。  
處置方式？幫他換個地方睡覺。更詳細？抱著他到保健室躺下休息。

「是，是公主抱。為甚麼要問這個？」  
「在下要好好善盡校醫的職責才行，請阿爾弗雷德同學配合。」不知道為甚麼，菊的表情看起來與平常不同，手上拿著的筆記本似乎也不是平常保健室紀錄資料用的那個。

原因？......

「亞瑟他只是借一下保健室的床而已。我也差不多該回教室了。」阿爾弗雷德轉身準備離開，在弗朗西斯的話之後，阿爾已經不確定有那些事是可以被說出口的。

本田抬起頭，闔上手上的本子，微笑著注視著阿爾，阿爾弗雷德則以困惑作為回應。

「有些事情，是時候該讓阿爾弗雷德同學你知道了。」  
唐突且不明所以的，菊說出了這麼一句話。方才那帶著些許好奇心的神情如今已一掃而空。


	14. 13 [Kiku] 注視著大海

「不知道你有沒有聽說過，關於亞瑟父母的事情。」  
「他們過世了，是嗎？」

不輕易透漏他人隱私一直是本田的信條，不單單是因為他的職業，同時也是對他人的尊重。  
但在這件事上，如果知情的自己不說的話，接下來的阿爾弗雷德就會從不知情的別人口中聽到被扭曲的『真實』，對現在的亞瑟來說，這是萬萬不可發生的。  
如果想要將阿爾弗雷德拉進這個地方來，就必須讓他知道一切的由來。

「是的，在這個地方算是相當有名的事情，雖然這形容本身有些不恰當。但我想你應該能理解在下的意思。」

阿爾弗雷德點了點頭。

「是海難。船隻偷工減料，在海上因為一些微不足道的摩擦而開始進水。那本來是不該發生的。等發現的時候，一切都已經太遲了。」

不過在最一開始的新聞中，關於船難的原因是『技師操作不當導致意外』就是了。

「他們的爸媽被稱做英雄。因為他們在逃生設備不足的情況下，將自己的救生衣讓給了別人。」

本田還記得那則新聞，『在海難悲劇中的英雄』，在報導中提到，一對夫妻為了補度蜜月而搭上了那艘船。丈夫先是為了一位孕婦讓出救生衣，之後妻子因為一個小孩而轉讓自己的那一份。

但在這個時代，英雄是不該出現的，特別是這種自我犧牲的類型。  
當下坐在電視前的本田並沒有意識到這點，只是單純沉浸在新聞所渲染出的悲傷以及英雄事蹟的感動中。

「船商和政府大力宣揚這個事蹟來掩飾自己船隻檢驗不合格及逃生設備不足的問題。但對那五兄弟來說，自己的父母是不是英雄一點都不重要。」

他們的父母都是『英雄』，父親為了一個素昧平生的懷孕婦女而拋下妻小，而母親則為了一個不知名的小孩而讓家中五個孩子成為孤兒。  
他們是『英雄』，為了別人而犧牲自己身後事物的，被眾人讚揚的『英雄』。

「媒體向他們襲來，『英雄的遺孤，奮力求生的五兄弟！』諸如此類的新聞標題四處可見。」

他們是無私的，在不幸面前選擇拯救眼前的人。但他們的孩子，毫無疑問會希望自己父母是自私的一方。

「你能理解這份痛苦嗎？父母的死亡被讚揚，被所有人用同情的眼光注視著。他們的父母不只是死了，他們的死被大力歌頌著，在大街小巷，網路媒體間放送著。」

——你能理解嗎？

像這樣的問句，他們家的任何一個人都不會說出口。這種像是在乞求一樣的問句，倔強的他們是不會說出口的，所以有很多話，如果別人不說，不去發現，就永遠不會被得知。  
真實本來就不易顯露，而他們的真心又在其之上，深埋著難以察覺。

「接著就是葬禮的事情了。實際上那到底能不能算是葬禮呢？政府和商人替他們選了個日期，辦個表彰會，幾個名人上台說話，然後將兩具空棺木送進焚化爐。」

能確認的只有死亡，因為地理位置的關係，所有的失蹤都是死亡。他們的父母連屍體都沒能回到家。

「那種場合理所當然地聚集了許多記者，在見不到故事主角的五兄弟之後，又一個新聞標題『無情無義，人神共憤的五兄弟』。」

本田想到當時得知消息的自己，憤怒爬滿全身的樣子。  
或許是受傳統觀念的影響，本田覺得不出席自己父母葬禮的子女是相當不敬不孝的。

可當年的他不知道，被火化的僅僅是兩具空棺，裡面什麼都沒有。就如那葬禮本身一樣，空洞的連弔唁的價值都沒有。

「他們沒有參加葬禮是事實。當時不知道情況的在下，也跟著輿論一起，在新聞留言或是討論版下譴責他們，高談闊論。現在想來，當時的自己真的太愚蠢了。」

想起自己四年前的衝動，本田不自覺的低下頭。今後，這份誤會他人所導致的愧疚也會一直糾纏著他吧。

「在下的故鄉是在海邊，所以閒暇時，在下會到海邊散步，緬懷家鄉。這地方的海，真要說的話並不是甚麼漂亮的景點，黑色的沙子，灰綠色的海，以及讓人不適的強風，沒什麼人會特地去看這邊的海。」

但這份愧疚未必是件壞事，本田是這麼認為的。

「但正是因為如此，在下才看見了。注視著大海的，五個孩子的身影......」

本田的記憶回到了當年，初次見到那五兄弟的景象。

好不容易趕在截稿日之前，將參展的圖繪製完成，交給廠商印製。當時的本田決定罕見地離開自己的公寓，到外頭散步。目的地是人煙罕至的海邊。  
帶著手製便當，悠悠哉哉地走到平時常去的隱密地方，卻發現已經有人先來了。

在見到人影之前，最先向腦海傳達訊息的是歌聲。  
在大海面前，那些音符實在太過細小，轉眼之間便被浪濤所吞沒。

「即使傳入耳邊的，是被海風吹散的歌聲，夾雜在裡頭的情感卻沒有減少分毫。」

搖搖晃晃闖入的，是帶著鹹味的旋律，聲音來自其中年紀最小的孩子口中，綠色的眼瞳瞪的渾圓，注視著那片大海，空洞的，無生氣的。

在那五人之中，沒有淚水也沒有哭泣。但那份深刻的，思念與絕望卻無可遏止。  
即使一滴眼淚也沒有。

「並不是只有哭泣才能作為悲傷的證明。他們教會了在下這件事。」

覺得自己窺探了他人隱私，本田帶著複雜的情緒轉移陣地，當時接近正午，陽光燒灼著沙灘。

再一次到海邊是在深夜準備回家的時候，因為有些擔心所以又折了回去。  
那樣的悲傷，就算其中哪個孩子因為難以忍受而追隨父母而去也不奇怪，帶著這份擔憂，本田回到沙灘。

那裡已經沒有人了。  
但幸好，沙灘上完整的印下了五雙腳離開的證據，嚴格來說是四雙，其中最小的腳印在離開的途中中斷了。  
本田想到了當時唱歌的男孩，看起來就是不特別健壯的類型，也許累的倒下了也說不定。  
尚且清晰的腳印顯示他們才剛離開。八小時或更長，他們站立在沙灘上，不為人知的悼念著。

「如果你向別人問起這件事，他們會告訴你，亞瑟和他的兄長是冷血的魔鬼。但要在下來說的話，我會說，他們比誰都要在意家人，這點可以從亞瑟身上得到完美的體現。」  
而那份體現就書寫在本田從未上交過的病歷上。

「這是甚麼意思？亞瑟他怎麼了嗎？」對面的阿爾弗雷德隨即因為這句話露出著急的表情。

「再繼續深入下去就是隱私的部分了，這是身為醫生的職業道德，恕在下拒絕。」

「是什麼疾病嗎？」

似乎說溜嘴了。  
不出意料的，阿爾弗雷德露出了那副同情的姿態，就跟初次見到亞瑟的自己一樣。

但又有哪裡不一樣。

阿爾弗雷德在亞瑟心中的分量，本田是知道的。  
不管是每次阿爾弗雷德到保健室來探望亞瑟時，亞瑟那種不經意表現出的欣喜也好，以及在被傷害之後也依然袒護著對方的行為——雖然跟性格經歷也有些關係——，阿爾弗雷德無庸置疑是亞瑟想並肩前行，想對坐著說『月色真美』的對象。

對自己單方面的戀慕懷抱著矛盾，想要捨棄卻又難以放手的亞瑟，本田一直注視著，同樣的，自稱亞瑟摯友的弗朗西斯也是。  
所以才沒辦法切斷，即使發生了那樣不可饒恕的事，還是無法斬斷兩人之間的線。  
好不容易，紅線都繫在兩人手上了，終於不再只是單方面的愛慕了，要剪斷現在這份情感甚麼的，實在無法做到。

作為朋友，本田希望讓事情就這麼雲淡風輕，如亞瑟所願。  
但作為醫生，本田知道亞瑟不能一直這麼下去。說著不在乎卻對海水產生劇烈的排斥，說著不記得了然後受困在無止盡的夢魘中，這種失敗的自我欺騙不能再繼續下去了。

「之前似乎已經說過了，亞瑟他不會喜歡你現在的表情的。」

「甚麼表情？」阿爾弗雷德露出了跟上回相同的，疑惑的表情。

「那種自以為是的，認為自己是拯救人的那方的那種表情。」

——將自己長久擺在拯救他人的立場是錯誤的，那是自大的。

「他不喜歡英雄，不喜歡被別人幫助。所謂的英雄稱號攪毀了他們一家的生活，而同情則進一步擊碎他們的尊嚴。所以......」

——但一昧推開別人也是一種錯誤，那也是另一種自以為是。所以......

「請成為可以讓亞瑟無所顧忌示弱的人，而不是單單對他施以憐憫，那是最多餘的了。」

其實跟先前看到的相比，阿爾弗雷德的表情還多了幾分歉疚。這也難怪，發生了那樣的事情。

但這份情感未必是件壞事，本田是這麼認為的。  
就這樣，懷抱著自己的錯誤，掙扎著去彌補吧。就像當年的自己一樣。

以海邊的那一幕為契機，本田開始撰寫文章，投稿給報紙，並在網路上發送。但在輿論面前，這些都是以卵擊石。  
畢竟，要成功塑造一個受公眾仇恨的形象是很困難的，即使知道實情，為了收視率也只好強行壓下，新聞記者其實也挺煎熬的。至少本田相信，那些人在壓下消息時，內心曾經掙扎過愧疚過。

所有為柯克蘭兄弟所做的辯解都石沉大海，即使如此也持續編織著文字，追查著內幕。  
在這過程中，本田挖出了船難的真正原因，還技師清白，揭穿商人的陰謀。

本田還記得那個德國技師帶著一家大小向他道謝的樣子。然而，真正想改變的，想拯救的，到現在都未能實現。  
深植的價值觀與謊言，將其推翻的難度只消一眼就能看出。

『囚犯回到洞穴，對過去的同伴描述外頭的景象，那些真實而非石壁景象的，確實的事物。  
然而他過去的同伴卻認為他在外頭弄壞了自己的眼睛和內心，使他成為一個滿口胡話的騙子。  
世界難道不是由投射在牆上的黑色所構成的嗎？哪來的紅花？哪來的綠葉？』

深刻的無力如腳下的陰影一般揮之不去。同歉疚感一起。


	15. 14 [Arthur] 午餐時間

「亞瑟？你沒事吧？我聽說了，叔叔跟阿姨.....」

當時的弗朗西斯還沒長鬍子，也沒有那可笑的自稱，外型像個女孩子一樣，兩隻眼睛哭的腫腫的，讓人會不自覺心生憐愛——如果對象不是熟知其本性的亞瑟的話——。

「爸爸跟媽媽去度蜜月了不是嗎？聽他們說，要在國外再待一陣子，所以要過幾個月才要回來。」  
「不是的，亞瑟，你爸媽他們已經......」

「法國佬，別說多餘的話。」斯科特的聲音有些嘶啞的從身後傳來。

說起來，斯科特是從這個時期開始抽菸的。

「毛毛蟲。你已經知道了吧，海上的事。」  
「閉嘴，菸鬼。」

斯科特朝他臉上吹了口菸，亞瑟被薰得眼淚直流，但他知道，讓淚水流淌的不單單只是如此。

「亞蒂，明天的葬禮，你想去嗎？」在跟斯科特短暫的對談之後是威廉。大哥的語調中充滿了猶疑。

亞瑟還記得昨天深夜，斯科特跟威廉在討論著到底要怎麼向三個弟弟開口。  
不過，不管是誰來，亞瑟都已經有了自己的打算。

「什麼葬禮？誰死了？」  
知與不知有著天壤之別，自從看到電視上的報導之後，斯科特跟威廉那原本就破綻百出的謊言便失去了作用。

從知道的那一刻起，就無法再裝作若無其事的樣子了。  
打開密閉的箱子，裡頭的貓死去了。

但是，同樣是箱子，亞瑟這時候比起薛丁格，更傾向於潘朵拉。

箱子裡還有『希望』。

背著家裡人偷看的深夜新聞，亞瑟得知了不少事情，例如屍體未被尋獲。  
只要沒有屍體，只要沒有眼見為憑，那麼......

『他們就未曾死去。』

葬禮那天，威廉去大學辦了休學，為了要支撐家中的開銷；斯科特在高中炸了實驗室，因為自己的休學申請被威廉攔下；帕特里克和諾斯因為在圍牆上塗鴉而被罵了一頓，就像平常一樣；亞瑟則坐在教室角落，被好幾張嘴包圍著。

放眼望去是令人作嘔的憐憫與讚賞。

憐憫？父母只是延長了旅行的時間，這有什麼好可憐的？  
讚賞？為什麼要為別人的死感到高興甚至為此表彰？

還只是小學生的亞瑟陷入了混亂之中，在接受與否決之間搖擺著，他的計畫沒有出錯——凡不被認知即不存在——，他錯估的是自己的執行力。  
不管是像威廉和斯科特那樣，接受現實然後著手為未來打算；或是像帕特里克及諾斯那樣，裝作若無其事的繼續他們的生活。對當時的亞瑟都太過艱難。

模糊的灰霧籠罩著，但並沒有持續太長時間。葬禮隔天的新聞頭條將五兄弟打入同一個境地。  
不管是直面現實的白，還是曖昧不明的灰，最後都被推入了自我欺瞞的黑色之中。  
帶著敵意的視線、諷刺的話語充斥整個生活。

——就這樣『裝作』大逆不道的樣子，驅散所有企圖拆散兄弟的人。  
原本想藉由領養柯克蘭兄弟來博取名聲的富商放棄了他們的打算。

——就這樣『裝作』毫不在乎的樣子，讓所有人收回他們無意義的憐憫。  
街坊鄰居換上了鮮明的厭惡，雖然無論同情或厭惡都令人不悅，但至少坦承多了。他們其實並沒有那麼在乎五兄弟的死活。

——就這樣『裝作』一無所知的樣子，讓我們都不那麼痛苦。  
爸爸媽媽只是多玩幾個月而已，他們很好。

我們也很好。

看著面前的景象，亞瑟覺得整個人都不好了。  
是誰讓那個法國佬在保健室擺長條形餐桌的，而且，那幾個看起來像是在等吃飯的人是怎麼一回事？

不對，最要緊的事，為什麼他人會在保健室！？

「看來我們的睡美人小亞瑟已經醒了呢～」亞瑟抓起枕頭朝那張滿是鬍渣的臉砸過去，保健室裡瞬間充滿對方裝模作樣的哀號聲。

「亞瑟先生，你身體還好嗎？」阿爾弗......不，是馬修。他放下手上的餐具，走到亞瑟床邊，一臉擔憂地問道。

「謝謝你的關心，威廉姆斯，我很好。但我需要有人說明現在是甚麼狀況。」看到許久未見的友人讓亞瑟感到有些緊張，口氣也略為生疏。

「亞瑟先...」  
「還記得嗎？小亞瑟，哥哥說過要帶你領悟法國料理的美好之處的。」

似乎是有這麼一回事，亞瑟剛睡醒的朦朧腦袋如是想到。但亞瑟沒想到的是。弗朗西斯竟然連桌子椅子都搬過來了，還鋪上桌布！？桌上的花瓶蠟燭又是怎麼一回事？敢請這是要在保健室裡開餐廳的意思嗎？  
話說剛剛是不是有人要說話來著的？

「亞瑟同學，你現在覺得怎樣，有哪裡不舒服嗎？」本田將手上的那疊餐盤擺放完畢之後，走到亞瑟床邊問道。  
「我很好，本田醫生。可以告訴我，我為甚麼會在保健室裡嗎？」  
雖然無論口氣還是出口的話語都是對亞瑟的關心，但亞瑟卻在本田的眼中看出了另外一種『關切』，那種眼神跟本田在保健室開小差的表情如出一轍，但願他不是變成本田開小差的內容之一。

「有個人把你送到保健室，而且還......說曹操曹操到。」  
「曹操？甚麼鬼......」  
由於背對著門，所以亞瑟無法理解本田突然變換口氣的理由。直到轉過頭，順著本田的視線看過去，原本的提問都得到解答。  
想來也是很合理的，畢竟知道亞瑟今天回學校的只有阿爾跟法國青蛙，而會知道亞瑟沒上課躲起來的人，則只有阿爾弗雷德一人。

在思考之際，原本站在門邊的阿爾弗雷德已經繞過那張礙眼的長桌，走到亞瑟的床邊，突然的接近使得原本坐起身的亞瑟猛的後退縮進枕頭裡。

「亞瑟，你現在覺得怎樣，身體還好嗎？」似乎是對亞瑟的舉動產生了甚麼誤解，阿爾弗雷德兩手撐在床邊，腦袋向亞瑟湊近，縮短兩人的距離，兩隻眼睛瞪得大大的，像是要將亞瑟從頭到尾收入眼底。

「你靠得太近了，瓊斯同學，而且你們沒有其他問題好問了嗎？」這已經是第三個關切他身體健康的人了，他看起來像是需要照顧的嬌弱小姑娘嗎？  
而且，誰能說明一下原本跟誰都保持適當距離，討喜卻又得體的阿爾弗雷德跑哪裡去了？  
只消略微向前傾，便能使兩人鼻尖相觸的距離，將亞瑟包圍起來的些許汗水以及陽光的氣味，無比貼近的天空色眼眸，一切都心痛得令人神往，無法自拔。  
同時，還有一種熟悉感，似乎直到不久之前，都還是被這樣親近著，被包裹著。

如跑馬燈一般的景象閃入腦海，密閉空間下，紅與白交錯的兩小時，諸多哀痛的記憶使亞瑟抓住些微的理智，將阿爾弗雷德推開。

回過神來想到自己反應似乎有些太過激烈了，亞瑟看向被稍微向後推離的阿爾弗雷德。那雙天藍色裡閃過深沉的沮喪與愧疚，並在下一個眨眼間消失的無影無蹤，風平浪靜的讓亞瑟懷疑自己看錯了。  
畢竟，在阿爾弗雷德的認知中，他應該覺得自己明明沒做甚麼，只是關心一下自己的同學卻被當成洪水猛獸驅離，不只是剛才，還算上早上兩人的互動，沮喪與憤恨是情理之中，但那愧疚又是怎麼一回事？

隱約的，覺得自己似乎遺漏了甚麼，卻沒法將其梳理，只能任憑那些碎片流沙般的消逝而去。  
兩人就這樣對望著，不知所措的森林與一派祥和的天空，看似不同的兩色卻最終歸向了同一個迴圈。

這時候如果轉移視線是不是會顯得很失禮，再怎麼說也是把他送到保健室的人——雖然他一點事都沒有—，但作為一個紳士，這時候是不是該說聲『謝謝』，不對，紳士根本不會死盯著別人看。  
此刻內心戲十足的亞瑟，一邊掙扎著開口道謝，一邊奮力轉頭移轉視線，兩者同時進行，讓場面變得有些滑稽。

用後腦杓跟別人道謝甚麼的，真是太失禮太難堪了。亞瑟都能聽見一旁弗朗西斯的竊笑聲，甚至可以想見那傢伙忍俊不住的表情。所以到底是誰放他進保健室的。

說到底，為甚麼要這麼關心他。  
不過就是個討人厭、大逆不道、毫無可愛之處的人罷了。

一大群人守在保健室裡等著他睜開眼睛，這算甚麼。他才沒有覺得感動呢。


	16. 15 [Alfred] 用餐時刻

被亞瑟推開的那一瞬間，說實話阿爾弗雷德心裡是有些受傷的。但這怨不得人，他心裡很清楚。  
先不論是否被陷害，光是這些時日以來的誤解與逃避，便足以使他歉疚。

在不久之前，送他到保健室的短暫路程中，亞瑟就像隻溫馴的小兔子一般，蜷縮在他懷裡，有些蒼白帶著骨感的手捏著襯衫胸口處的衣料，平穩的吐息......  
如果可以的話——雖然如果不具意義——，希望亞瑟醒來之後，能像電視裡的偶像劇那樣，『徹底』的失憶，所有痛苦的，經年累月堆積著的能在他腦中歸於空白。已經有無數次，這樣自私的妄想在阿爾弗雷德腦中打轉，縱使一切都是無稽之談。  
僅僅只是為了讓這份情感背後的重量能變得輕盈，對話不那麼沉重，不做夢的人有了獨裁的夢想。  
然而，遺憾且殘酷的，『如果』不具意義，這就是現實。

亞瑟選擇的是看似完美實則漏洞百出的自欺欺人，沒有恰到好處的忘卻，也沒有勇於面對的堅強——雖然倔強是不少——。

挖了許多洞躲在裡頭，覺得自己足夠聰明，在一個一個陰暗的圓圈中徘徊作為保護。  
然而，要攻破這樣的謊言卻很容易，簡單粗暴地將洞一一填上，小兔子終有回歸地面的時候，他總得面對現實。  
——畢竟，兔子太寂寞是會死掉的。

一個人在無數洞窟中來回穿梭著，從這個謊言裡跳進另一個謊言裡。在清醒的時候，在謊言之中，一個人。  
這樣的人生，那個溫柔彆扭的人定是無法忍受的。

所以，縱然過程是痛苦的，煎熬的，他也要做理想國中那個被放出洞穴，最後歸來的囚人，解開身處洞穴，雙手高吊僅能背對陽光的亞瑟，即使是強硬的拽拉、卑鄙的誘騙，也要讓他站在陽光下。  
本田說他自以為是，將自己擺在救贖者的位置上。然而，只有阿爾自己知道，看似由上至下的施與，實際上則不然，他所擁有的僅僅是卑微如砂土的真心。只為了補償，為了贖罪而生的，自以為是卻又卑怯的喜歡。

用餐時刻。阿爾弗雷德將牛排悉數切成入口的大小，抬起頭朝亞瑟的方向望去。

亞瑟他雖然嘴上說著不情願，但臉上的表情和食物入口時那份滿足感卻不是這麼說的。這就像他跟弗朗西斯的關係一樣，雖然嘴上不對頭，但在內心某處卻還是認可對方的。  
右手食指抵著牛排刀，動作輕緩不帶一絲累贅，切下一塊，嚥下一口。背脊挺直，餐巾蓋在腿上，端正如教科書上的範本。

他是個很認真的人，從這裡可以看出來。討厭法國菜卻依然謹慎地對待，在學校備受欺凌卻不曾逃避上學。  
他認真的鑽牛角尖，直到世界都被揉成了口袋裡的耳機線，直到不得不撒手不管的地步，不，或許即便如此他也依舊不會放手的吧。

亞瑟厭惡自己軟弱的部分，更加厭恨自己對他人顯露脆弱。

會讓這樣的亞瑟想逃避想遺忘的，毫無疑問是深沉的，如阿特拉斯肩上的天空那般的重擔。  
一個是阿爾弗雷德，一個是至親的死亡。

或許他真的太傲慢了也說不定。有那麼一瞬間，如果能成為例外就好了。  
即使狠狠的粉碎了，亞瑟最後依然會用美麗的眼瞳注視著阿爾弗雷德，心裡升起了這樣，自私且人渣的假想。

然而，這世上沒有這樣寬容的亞瑟，也沒有這麼值得深愛的阿爾弗雷德。

阿爾視線四處游離，正好看見哥哥馬修和弗郎西斯，那兩人坐得有些遠，但卻無法掩飾他們周遭早已泛起了粉紅色這一事實，那景象美麗溫柔地讓此刻的阿爾覺得刺眼。  
弗朗西斯的視線放在馬修身上，沒有一絲懈怠，而哥哥馬修看似專注在食物上，但偶爾會抬起頭來偷瞄練人一眼，在視線交錯時又有些害羞的轉移視線......

馬修說自己從弗朗西斯身上得到安全感與認同感，弗朗西斯說自己從馬修那裏得到了安定和柔軟。  
他們平等的選擇了對方，得到並滿足。  
而他跟亞瑟，從喜歡上對方開始就是不平等的。他們總是有些疏遠著，好不容易要開始親近時，那份純潔的情誼卻從基礎開始崩解......

——啊啊，真叫人羨慕。

阿爾弗雷德覺得弗朗西斯的午餐邀請本身就充滿惡意，讓現在內心飢渴卻求而不得的阿爾弗雷德看到這樣的景象，說穿了就是場酷刑。  
他接著又偷瞟了亞瑟一眼，發現亞瑟已經吃完他的份了，正用餐巾擦拭嘴巴。

淡淡的，有些缺乏血色的淡粉。他想成為那塊餐巾，想親吻，想品嘗，想去感受。  
然而，那大概是他一生都無法觸碰的事物。

似乎是注意到阿爾弗雷德的視線，亞瑟抬頭看向阿爾。  
有股電流隨著那對祖母綠竄入體內，讓身體震顫，心跳加速。

在阿爾無自覺的情況下，他的呼吸逐漸變得急促，衝動在四肢百骸蔓延，包括心臟，包括大腦。

對亞瑟的情感如跑馬燈在心中輪轉播映，從初始的好奇與同情，日漸堆積的友好，事件發生後的愧疚，前些日子裡意外挖掘出的喜歡，最後，走到了現在。  
在經歷數日的心焦與等待，再次見面的今日，抱起那具身軀的今日，感受到那份認真執著的今日，愛戀終於如狂風暴雨，如同因為遲來而更加猛烈的秋颱，席捲了阿爾弗雷德本就殘破的理智。

「我喜歡你，亞瑟。」話語就這麼脫口而出，無法撤銷。

聲音、色彩、形狀、氣味，在告白出口之後開始融解，剩下的只有加重的心跳。  
亞瑟似乎呆住了，馬修不小心弄掉了刀叉，弗朗西斯挑了挑眉，菊則拿出了筆記本，握著筆的手快速飛舞著......

當世界重新回到意識裡時，時間也許過了十分鐘，也許僅僅一秒鐘。阿爾注意到自己的手心已經滿是冷汗，他吞了吞口水，開始唾棄自己的不知廉恥。  
這種話，這種願望，是不該被實現的，他怎麼能去期待亞瑟能夠接受他呢？

他要說些什麼才能將這尷尬錯誤的一頁揭過去呢？大腦快速運轉著，想找回往日的游刃有餘。

「好啊，阿爾弗雷德。」淡淡的，帶著些許柔軟，亞瑟這麼回應。

阿爾瞪大了眼睛，對於這闖入思緒的答覆，不知道該表現出驚喜還是錯愕。  
剛才他腦中閃過無數可能性，亞瑟帶著噁心厭惡的神情、拂袖而去的背影，甚至是憤怒的一巴掌，卻沒想過，亞瑟會這麼雲淡風輕的，接受了這份錯誤的表白。

「那就交往吧，阿爾弗雷德。」

「亞瑟......你確定？」

「嗯，我也喜歡你。」

阿爾弗雷德的內心在良知的鞭笞與高度的緊繃之後，終於在亞瑟的應答中敗下陣來。  
小心翼翼的，反覆舔舐著亞瑟說的那句『我也喜歡你』，從聲帶振動而出的發音，吐出話語的唇舌，到將聲波傳遞給耳朵的空氣......

此刻，阿爾弗雷德的心臟有些發疼。

興奮的，  
雀躍的，  
緊張的，  
還有，帶著濃厚負罪感的。

——我很對不起。你明明喜歡我。

從來沒有這麼一刻，阿爾弗雷德如此怨恨那杯加料的酒。  
從來沒有這麼一瞬間，阿爾弗雷德想嘶吼著我是無辜的。

如果，如果，如果......

阿爾弗雷德看著在面前露出淡淡笑容的亞瑟，心裡如此反覆著。

如果，如果，如果......

阿爾弗雷德看著亞瑟，亞瑟的眼睛也正對著他，就這樣注視著，卻沒有任何火花，平靜的過頭，淡漠的不合常理。  
異樣感是戰時的硝煙，瀰漫著卻不知何時何地爆發。明明似乎是得償所願了，卻沒有半點真實感。

在眼角餘光注意到，弗朗西斯扶著額頭，微微嘆出一口長氣。

亞瑟早已不會只是幼時的亞瑟，他們早該知道的。

說謊這種事，就算起始有多麼青澀，最後也會慢慢成熟起來。

亞瑟早已不是幼時的亞瑟，然而阿爾弗雷德和弗朗西斯卻天真的期待亞瑟在這方面稚嫩的一如既往。


	17. 16 [Arthur] 合理性

——合理性是重要的。

不知道從甚麼時候開始，這句話就這樣常駐在腦海裡。如果想讓人相信，這個故事必須合理，否則就會像小時候那個沒頭沒尾的童話故事一樣，在回憶起來時，留下的只有對幼時的自己的嘲諷與悵然。

合理性是重要的。為了這無比重要卻又固執的東西，周遭的人舉起了刀刃。

而現在，為了這個無比重要卻又虛無飄渺的東西，今天的亞瑟將刀口對準心臟。

『嗯，我也喜歡你。』

那天晚上並不是萬無一失的，無數的偶然布置出了脆弱無比的現場。但只要一個要素，無論發生甚麼都是理所當然的。

只要你喜歡我，我喜歡你。將這曾經美麗的願望轉化成那晚的掩飾，就像小時候用不存在作為藉口遮蔽不幸的真相，就像帕特和諾斯的顏料。  
就像他們一家至今的生活方式一樣。

而今天的亞瑟能做得更好。先天條件充足，這個謊言能走得更遠，然後變成真實。  
亞瑟擺出溫柔的笑容，這部分不需要偽裝，雖然有些扭曲，來的有些遲，但這也能算是一種得償所願吧。

阿爾弗雷德的表情有些微妙，但下一秒卻又恢復原樣，他們倆對視著，那片天空一如往常。  
實現願望的人應該露出什麼樣的表情才好，亞瑟不太清楚，他已經很少許願了，而實現的就又更少了。

因為對表情感受的缺失，因為對自己的心口不一毫無認知，所以此刻他並沒有注意到，明明應該是笑著的自己，卻隱隱透出些微對現實無可奈何的模樣。  
不過現在，該為這表情擔憂的是看見的人，亞瑟此刻已經在忙著回憶，最一開始他所幻想的，兩人交往時該做些甚麼的景象。

他看著阿爾弗雷德和他尚未解決的午餐，他或許可以替阿爾切牛排，然後遞給他。  
然而阿爾早就已經將牛排切成適當的大小了。

喔，真是不可愛的美式吃法。

亞瑟心裡有些惋惜，但下一秒腦中閃過自己散發著母性光輝照顧阿爾弗雷德的飲食，他又覺得就這樣甚麼都不做，看著阿爾吃飯似乎就足夠了。  
可看著看著，從頭頂的呆毛到眉骨，從眼瞳到鼻尖，最後到咀嚼食物的嘴巴和有些鼓起的臉頰，亞瑟又覺得有些發熱。  
盯著別人吃飯好像不太紳士的樣子，而且有點害臊。

這麼一來，亞瑟已經不知道自己的手腳該如何擺才好。  
他以前只是喜歡阿爾，卻從沒預想過兩人會有在一起的一天——他認為自己還挺有自知之明的——。  
正因如此，所以現在『得償所願』的亞瑟陷入了前所未有的窘迫。

想觸碰卻又怕讓對方反感，如果真的伸手了，又能走到甚麼程度。  
袖口、手掌、  
衣角、腰腹、  
髮梢、臉頰？

想開口卻不知道該說些甚麼，如果提問了，他能得到多少答案。  
你喜歡甚麼？  
你喜歡誰？  
你喜歡我嗎？

——你能喜歡這樣的我嗎？

這樣似乎太患得患失了，亞瑟對此也有自覺。阿爾弗雷德不可能記得那件事了。  
而且現在回想那些臆想中的事太掃興了。  
不存在的，就算存在了也無傷大雅了。

「亞瑟，我能......摸摸你嗎？」阿爾弗雷德這麼說著，笑得有些靦腆，同時眼裡有些慌亂不安，像是害怕被拒絕一樣。  
原來不是只有我這樣緊張不安的認知讓亞瑟放鬆了心情。

「嗯......」亞瑟將右手伸出來，而阿爾則用雙手捧住那隻手，用拇指輕輕摩娑著手腕，像是手裡捧著一件珍貴的玻璃工藝品一樣，珍重而溫柔。

最一開始是有些反感的，讓亞瑟不由自主的又回到了那個夜晚，這樣的觸碰有些太親暱了，亞瑟不太習慣，但代入兩人現在的關係，亞瑟試著放鬆下來。  
這其實有些困難，在某種意義上這代表了亞瑟的式微，他向來不齒於作為被呵護或是被同情的角色。

然而不知道是這肢體接觸間的所蘊含的情感，還是因為對象是阿爾弗雷德的關係，恐懼漸漸褪色，僵硬的手指逐漸軟化，冰封的地帶有些溶解。

偶爾，偶爾這樣好像也沒什麼的樣子。

「就算再怎麼摸，一隻手還是一隻手，不會多也不會少。」  
覺得時間差不多了，亞瑟出聲提醒對面那位，似乎摸的不亦樂乎的阿爾弗雷德。

「對你來說不多也不少，但對我來說卻多了許多東西，謝謝你，亞瑟。」  
阿爾弗雷德笑著，就像他剛轉學來那天，燦爛無比的陽光，就像午後一同在走廊上，有些耀眼的光芒。

太犯規了。

僅僅只是笑容就能令人不禁想要伸手去觸碰，伊卡洛斯的神話意外的有些真實呢。  
看著那光芒，亞瑟不禁自問，到底真正得到的，獲得的是那一方才對。

『很久很久以前，有一個小小的魔法師，住在森林之中。而小魔法師的眼睛裡，也有著一片森林。可是啊，不管是真實存在的森林也好、寄宿在魔法師眼裡的那抹綠也好，裡頭始終都只有魔法師一個人。一直到有一天，有個人來到孤獨的魔法師面前，他說......』  
『我能摸摸你嗎，孤獨的先生。』  
『那是個流浪者，跟魔法師一樣，一個人活在這世上。只不過，魔法師有永遠的森林，而流浪者有的是變動的土地。流浪者認為魔法師很孤獨，而魔法師也認為流浪者很可憐。在對方不知道的內心深處，他們相互同情著。』  
『為甚麼要問這個問題，而且你已經在摸了。把你的手拿開。』  
『因為你露出了需要被人好好疼愛的表情，所以我這麼做了，而且你頭髮摸起來很好，像我三個月前睡過的稻草堆。』

媽媽編出來的，毫無道理，極其任性的童話故事，卻在方才與阿爾弗雷德的話語契合了。  
亞瑟摸摸自己的頭髮，三個月前的稻草堆跑不掉了，幸好阿爾弗雷德摸的是手，萬一對方說出跟流浪者一樣的台詞，亞瑟可能會想挖個洞就地掩埋自己。

「亞瑟？」走在前頭的阿爾弗雷德不知何時停下了腳步，並且打斷了亞瑟剛才小小的幻想。  
午休時間即將結束，兩人正在回教室的路上，下一個轉角就是人來人往的走廊，亞瑟莫名的有些緊張。

「亞瑟，為甚麼要摸自己的頭，頭上有東西嗎？」  
「不......呃......剛剛好像有東西掉在頭上的感覺，確認一下之後好像是我的錯覺。沒事，呵呵呵。」亞瑟發出乾扁的笑聲，試圖掩飾剛才的舉止。

「可能是你沒找對地方，我幫你看看。」說著，溫暖的手掌撫上腦袋。亞瑟感覺到自己耳尖的溫度向上竄升，害臊的不行。

「好像真的沒有呢，話說，亞瑟你的頭髮摸起來很舒服呢，就像......」阿爾弗雷德摸的不亦樂乎，摸的亞瑟頭皮到髮尖都羞澀了起來。然而一聽到阿爾弗雷德的話，害羞直接跳轉成了緊張。稻草堆麥草堆乾草堆雜草堆開始在腦海中跳動。

「就像小時候在田裡滾過的稻草堆一樣，有點粗糙，但卻很溫暖，有種安心感。」  
聽到前半句時，亞瑟的腦袋差點過熱炸掉，但後半句卻又趕在爆炸之前，將災害蔓延到全身。

——溫暖，安心。

這擺明了就是在誇自己吧。因為不管怎麼看，溫暖的，讓人安心的，都該是那隻有著薄繭的，阿爾弗雷德寬厚的手掌才對。

午休的鐘聲，就這樣一直都不響起的好，那條人來人往的走道，就這樣永遠隔著一個轉彎算了。  
——專屬於自己的，伊卡洛斯的太陽。晴朗的阿爾弗雷德。

「好了，鐘差不多該響了，我們走吧，亞瑟。」  
「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」  
「亞瑟？」  
阿爾弗雷德的話語裡有些擔憂，不知道是不是錯覺，還帶有莫名的焦慮。

『———————』本能的，那句話脫口而出。

「沒事的，不用緊張，也不用特地保持距離，來。」  
帶著薄繭的，溫暖的手掌伸到面前。耀眼的不知道該如何是好。

「身為HERO的男朋友，你可以再大膽一點，無所顧忌一點。」  
「你可以站在我的背後，但請不要放開我。」

「亞蒂。」  
阿爾弗雷德睜大眼睛，有些可憐兮兮地看著亞瑟，像隻被遺棄的小金毛，可憐到如果不摸摸他的小腦袋，抱抱他，都覺得罪孽深重的程度。

那隻手很溫暖，握在手裡久了會有些發燙。  
亞瑟這麼想著。


	18. 17 [Alfred] 謊言

阿爾弗雷德在聽到那句話的時候，心中有了想將亞瑟擁入懷中的衝動。

但那是不可能。  
即使再溫柔的觸摸，皮膚表面上的雞皮疙瘩還是騙不了人的；即便擺出再美好的笑容，內心深處的恐懼依然存在。這一切，在握住那隻手時，便深刻明瞭了。

於是，就連想擁抱對方的這個願望，都成了另一種煎熬。

最後，阿爾弗雷德伸出手，連對方有沒有辦法接受都不知道，就只是讓那隻手懸在哪裡，等著別人接住他。  
沒有辦法什麼都不做，卻也沒有勇氣更近一步，維持著進行到一半的動作，被動的等著對方來完成。

暗戀和歉疚，竟然是如此的相似，在此刻重疊在一起，成倍的堆在心底。

亞瑟握住了那隻手，雖然微微發著抖，卻依然緊緊的維繫著。

『我們靠這麼近沒有關係嗎？』亞瑟最一開始說了這句話。在更久遠以前的一個下午，他也這麼說過。

沒關係的。阿爾弗雷德拉着他的手走進教室，沒關係的，就這樣一直連結著，讓所有人都知道。

讓他們知道我的喜歡，然後慢慢的，讓他們知曉你的溫柔。

教室裡的人個個露出驚訝的表情，平常跟阿爾弗雷德親近的人張了張口，打算說些什麼，最後卻一言不發。  
或許他們早已預想過這樣的情況了，驚訝沒有多久便消退了。

馬修的事情，亞瑟的事情，班上所有人或多或少都參與了。  
從阿爾轉學以來一直維持著的和平面具，在這時展示出了最原始的姿態。

暴風雨。

群眾的力量向來是強大的，這份強大並不單單只是數量的疊加，只要有一個人做出行動，其他的人也會跟著一起，一個個的拋棄原本單獨一人時所保有的道德底線。  
阿爾弗雷德轉學來的那天，本該因為血緣而跟馬修走上同樣的道路，卻因為自身的氣質，導致群體選擇拉攏他。  
一直到他跟亞瑟漸漸走到一頭。

亞瑟定是知道的，阿爾弗雷德看似平穩實則走在鋼絲上的社交關係。  
他想把阿爾推的遠遠的，差點成功了，但最後，阿爾弗雷德還是回來了。

阿爾最一開始想尋找的，想知道的事情，在那些人身上是找不到的。  
  
我們用欺騙來維繫情感。  
最終，用謊言來走向真實。

讓人難以想像，人的善意與惡意是如此的極端。  
在阿爾將自己當成間諜，遊走在他們之間時，班上的同學個個都非常的友善，甚至到後來，讓阿爾都產生了是不是有甚麼誤會的錯覺。好比如動手的是別的集團，又或是大家都被某個幕後黑手脅迫之類的。  
可說來巧的是，將這一籌莫展的追查劃開破口的，正是亞瑟。更準確地說，是對於亞瑟的詆毀。

『阿爾，你知道柯克蘭他喜歡你嗎？』  
『不是那種喜歡，柯克蘭他是個該死的基佬。』

人類的惡意與善意竟是如此的鮮明，乃至於面孔趨於模糊，而話語與肢體卻愈發銳利。  
看不見說話的人，周遭的人的臉龐，只有惡毒的舉止和字句是清楚可見的。

這是為甚麼呢？  
平常各自不同的人，為了某種惡而改變，成為一個集體。成為一個人。

阿爾弗雷德低頭看著自己的桌子，深刻的劃痕，斗大的『叛徒』。  
他們覺得自己被背叛了，被本來所親近的阿爾。

在他們眼裡，亞瑟的罪名來自於刻板印象，馬修的罪名在於無存在感。  
那麼，阿爾的罪就是背叛。  
——違背了他們的規矩，跟亞瑟親近。  
——違逆了他們的信條，有著不同的性向。

他們的怒火將達到史無前例的高峰，比以往更甚。  
『叛徒』合該如此。

阿爾看到有人對亞瑟搭話了。  
這在以前幾乎是前所未見的，但卻傳達出了一個訊息：阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯，成為了主要敵人，必須聯合次要敵人(亞瑟)的程度。

放學時，阿爾在眾人眼神關注的情況下拉著亞瑟離開了。

等走出學校，兩人停下腳步，雙方似乎都想說些甚麼。  
打破沉默的是亞瑟。

「你好奇，我剛剛聽到甚麼嗎？」  
亞瑟的眼神似乎帶著些疑惑甚至是不可置信。

「假話，是HERO一點都不在意。但對於戀人，真話是非常好奇，非常在意，」  
「少貧嘴了。他們說：『阿爾弗雷德不舉』之類的。」  
說這句話時，亞瑟細微的拉開了距離。

再過一些日子，連這樣的反應也會漸漸消失吧？  
阿爾弗雷德想到早上亞瑟激烈的反應，對比現在微不可察的距離感，阿爾頓時覺得前途漫漫。

「不會吧，他們怎麼發現的！？我以為我藏得很好......」  
「所以......？」  
「沒有，我本人非常健全，沒有年紀輕輕就少胳膊少腿少迷你阿爾。」

阿爾斟酌著用語，小心迴避露骨的詞語，但心裡又隱約覺得亞瑟已經不在意了。他的恐懼已經漸漸的流向連本人都無法察覺的深層意識裡。  
那些難以在日常中發現的傷口，將成為無法被記住的惡夢，在軟弱時反撲的野獸。  
所謂人的善惡與韌性，是有著雙面性與欺騙性的。明明是那麼堅強的人，卻時時背負著足以將人從內部炸裂的未爆彈。

「......，我想也是，畢竟......是他們講的話，他們還以為我濫交呢。這樣的話，聽到他們說的這些，確實會考慮甩了你呢——如果我真的如他們所說的是個濫交的人的話。」

——看來他們對於打算聯合的次要敵人也沒友善到哪裡去了。  
這一方面讓阿爾弗雷德為亞瑟過去的待遇感到更為擔憂之外，又隱密的為亞瑟不會被策反的而感到滿意。  
真是奇怪，明明是希望亞瑟能被大家友善對待著的，卻又為亞瑟遭到惡劣待遇而產生了安心感。

人的善惡是如此的極端分明，卻又在此時如此糾纏不清。

阿爾看著亞瑟似乎有些哭笑不得的表情，腦中卻開始回想先前亞瑟從激烈的恐懼到淡泊的迴避，兩者之間相距的時間過於短暫。到底要經歷多少傷害，才能使得本該漫長的療傷變得如此熟練短暫。  
在最一開始遭受莫須有的侮蔑時，亞瑟露出了什麼樣的表情？從那個表情轉變到現在這有些自嘲的狀態又花了多長時間。

像這樣不管發生什麼都選擇逆來順受，咬緊牙關硬撐著的亞瑟，想必，在看不見的地方，還有未曾見光的傷口。  
當兔子被拉出陰暗的地洞時，在陽光下等著她的傷痛，到底有那些呢？  
——我真的能拯救他嗎？

「怎麼了？該不會真的在意剛剛那些話啊？那是我剛剛隨便想出來的，不用那麼緊張啦。」亞瑟露出了溫柔安撫的笑容，輕輕地伸手拍了拍阿爾有些頹喪的後背。

有一件值得慶幸的事情。阿爾看著亞瑟微微縮起的眉頭想到。  
有一件值得慶幸的事情，亞瑟並不是無論何時都能說出逼真謊話的人，他有過於彆腳的謊話和無法速成的自我催眠。

微弱的好消息。雖然可能不足為人道。

阿爾輕輕拉扯亞瑟襯衫的衣角，給疑惑著轉過頭的亞瑟一個招牌笑容。


	19. 18 [Arthur] 解脫？

又一次被人群包圍，亞瑟心裡不免有些噁心。特別是他們臉上一副高傲施捨的樣子更讓他想到以前的生活。  
回憶還是就此打住吧。那些除了令人作嘔之外沒有任何意義。

亞瑟知道自己有個機會，一個回到人群裡的機會，他只要像其他人對待他的方式一樣對待阿爾就行了。  
雖然一開始還不夠，但順從這波氣象的話，久而久之他就能在班上獲得較為平等的對待。  
如果是普通的不起眼的人可能不夠，隨著對象的倒下，最後他可能又會跟以往相同甚至更糟的下場。但阿爾弗雷德不一樣。  
他足夠強大，足夠耀眼，同時因為背離了眾人的預想而格外招人憎恨。這注定會是長期抗戰，而時間一長，亞瑟跟班上同學重建情感和偏見的機會便會增加。

裝作友好的樣子，裝作親近的樣子，做一個間諜。  
讓老師們相信他跟阿爾之間有著深厚的感情，最後打著朋友的名義抹黑或是緊要關頭時落井下石。  
他只要這麼做就好了。

那些故意讓人聽見的惡毒悄悄話，滿是陷阱的虛偽話語，填滿桌面的污穢字句……說實話，他受夠了。  
跟亞瑟不同，當真正無法忍受時，阿爾弗雷德擁有逃跑的能力。  
阿爾弗雷德有不會被老師主任們差別對待的完整家庭，有足以應付搬家轉學的經濟能力，有即使換了個地方也能吸引人聚集的魅力。

只要給阿爾弗雷德留下不怎麼美好的一段回憶，或許一些拳打腳踢，一些動物屍體，一些性騷擾，一些羞辱，一些陰暗的掃具櫃，一些垃圾桶裡的課本，一些失蹤的文具用品，一些……  
僅此，亞瑟之後就能得到一些安寧，只要把他所遭受的轉到阿爾弗雷德身上就行了。  
那些人如是說著。用像是英雄、救世主一般的表情。

「嗯，我知道了。」亞瑟這麼回應。

「你好奇，我剛剛聽到什麼嗎？」  
放學時，亞瑟頂著身後眾人的目光走到阿爾身邊。

裝作友好的樣子，裝作親近的樣子，做一個間諜。

——讓那些狗屎下地獄去吧。

在阿爾弗雷德說著俏皮的辯解時，亞瑟朝看似空無一人的背後豎起一根中指。  
柯克蘭向來囂張，無論如何，無論過往與將來。

亞瑟擁有阿爾弗雷德這輩子最大的污點，而他早已決定爛在肚子裡了。  
既然決定要罩著他，那就得始終如一才行。

更何況，雖然他們說是平等的對待，但任誰都知道，在他們那群人眼中，總有人比其他人更平等，亞瑟永遠不會在其中。  
他們的承諾也好，約定也罷，都不足以動搖亞瑟，他是叛逆，桀驁不馴的柯克蘭，無論將為此付出什麼，這份傲慢都不會因此改變。

「怎麼了？該不會真的在意剛剛那些話啊？那是我剛剛隨便想出來的，不用那麼緊張啦。」阿爾的神情莫名的有些古怪，亞瑟猜測他可能對剛剛的話感到受傷。

在亞瑟沉思著安撫阿爾的辦法時，忽然感覺衣服被拉了一下。  
當轉過頭時，阿爾對他露出了燦爛的笑容。

——雖然不知道發生了什麼事，但剛剛心溶化了一下。

「為什麼要突然……笑的像笨蛋一樣……」亞瑟轉過頭，將大半個後腦勺留給對方，發紅的雙頰留給一旁的圍牆。

「我家在這個方向，你呢？」  
「我在另一邊，看來我們要分開了。」  
兩人一前一後的行走，在到十字路口時，兩人也差不多該分道揚鑣了。

「亞蒂，回家路上要小心喔。」  
「你自己也小心一點，特別是班上的傢伙，你明天如果一臉豬頭的來上課，我會……很困擾的。」

「知道了，亞蒂。可以給我個再見的擁抱嗎？」  
「不行。」

「那給我你的電話號碼。」  
「……可以。」

等亞瑟想到錨定效應的時候，兩人已經交換完電話號碼。

「什麼時候可以打電話給你？傍晚？還是睡前？我平常都晚上十點睡覺的。」  
「你別……算了，你可以睡前打給我。」  
「那我能聽到亞蒂跟我說晚安嗎？」  
「做夢吧你。」

「我知道了，我會在夢裡期待著的，親愛的亞蒂。」  
阿爾拉起亞瑟的手，用鼻子在手背上輕輕蹭了蹭。隨後後退幾步，裝作什麼都沒做一般轉頭往家的方向跑。

「……你，站住，給我站住，阿爾弗雷德！！」  
亞瑟過了一陣子才反應過來，一方面有些生氣，另一方面似乎又有些羞赧。

在一個人走回家的過程中，亞瑟回憶著剛才像小狗一般親暱的輕蹭，有些搔癢，夾帶著阿爾弗雷德的氣息。  
亞瑟將鼻子點在阿爾蹭過的地方，聞到了細微的，跟人體不同的氣味。  
帕特和諾斯的顏料，和隱藏在顏料之下的瘀痕。他直到現在才回想起來。

然而，即便回憶起了，最後仍被阿爾弗雷德短暫的親暱給覆蓋。  
——明天得想個好點子來回報他才行。


	20. 19 [Alfred] 熊二郎

阿爾弗雷德一邊嚼著培根，一邊看著坐在一旁的哥哥馬修。  
有些事情他很想問，但卻又不知道該不該問。

「阿爾？」

他跟爸媽一直想知道馬修當時到底經歷了什麼，但又因為馬修的臉色太難看而不敢問，這也使得阿爾興起了用臥底的方式潛入班級，看能不能知道些什麼。  
說起來，阿爾跟馬修長得很像，班上的同學到底是為什麼，在他剛轉學的時候沒有對他做些什麼，而是選擇拉攏他呢？雖然兩人姓氏不同，但他們難道不會因為長相而有過一絲一毫的懷疑嗎？

又或者，有某樣事物使他們篤定馬修絕對不敢指認他們，甚至是對家人傾訴的呢？

「阿爾？」

當時回到家時，據說，馬修並沒有受傷，所以阿爾也沒太放在心上，甚至起了像個英雄一樣潛入敵營的輕率想法。  
但如果身體沒有受傷，那受傷的是什麼？受傷的是誰？

「阿爾！！」

而且，之前聽說馬修跟亞瑟很要好，但實際上，從開學以來，除了保健室那次之外，馬修並沒有來找過亞瑟，亞瑟也沒有找過馬修。甚至……  
亞瑟並沒有在第一次見到阿爾的時候就聯想到馬修，從初次見面起，他的反應就不像看到跟自己好朋友相像的人。

可與此同時，他們兩人卻都知道彼此之間是好朋友，哪怕他們不見面，不對話。甚至，亞瑟沒辦法第一時間將他們兄弟倆的臉聯想在一起。  
他們真的是朋友嗎？

「阿爾弗雷德 • F • 瓊斯！！！」  
熟悉的吼叫在耳邊響起，將阿爾拉回現實，也將阿爾拿在手裡的牛奶嚇到手滑落地。

「是的，媽咪，發生什麼事了！？」  
那是阿爾和馬修的母親，一位外表亮麗性格勇悍，除了烤小餅乾外毫無任何廚藝能力的瑞秋女士。

「聽好了，我親愛的蠢兒子，把我的地板清理乾淨了你才能出門。」  
瑞秋女士皺著她的眉毛，手指著被潑上牛奶的地毯。天啊！！地毯！！為什麼地毯會在餐廳裡！？

「嘿！別這樣，我還要上學啊！」  
地毯，那得花上很長一段時間。而離遲到鐘響只剩十五分鐘了。阿爾倒退著留到客廳，抓起書包就要往外衝，企圖肇事逃離。

「嘿！你自己闖的禍你自己看著辦，跟你爸出去幾年連責任感都忘了嗎？」  
瑞秋揪著阿爾的耳朵將他拉回來，幾年不見，瑞秋女士的手腳依然麻利。  
也一如往常的與眾不同——瑞秋女士天殺的根本不在乎學校，她只在乎她老公跟小餅乾！！！

「馬修，可以幫我一個忙嗎？」  
打掃是逃不掉了。阿爾轉頭看向在一旁看戲的馬修，他有事情要拜託馬修才行。

「我可不會幫你打掃的。」馬修說。

「不是不是，我想拜託你幫我去看一下亞瑟，我怕有人找他麻……」

「不……阿爾，我很抱歉我……」  
馬修搖了搖頭，臉色有些為難。

「那…那就沒辦法了，真沒想到我親愛的哥哥馬修居然……」  
「你還在磨蹭什麼，不快點動手你今天一整天都不用去學校了！」  
阿爾裝模作樣的嘆了口氣，試圖用他『精湛(？)』的裝可憐技術讓馬修改變主意，但很顯然瑞秋女士不打算讓他把戲演完。

瑞秋拉著阿爾的後衣領將他拉回餐廳。並順手抱起坐在沙發上假扮玩偶的熊二郎，阻止這隻白熊吃光她放在桌上的小餅乾。

阿爾跟熊二郎一起被丟進浴室裡頭，在一人一熊面面相覷時，那塊不幸沾了牛奶的地毯也被甩進浴室。

「是熊二郎來著吧？難得你會出現在馬修房間以外的地方。」

「.......馬修？」  
熊二郎歪了歪毛茸茸的腦袋，吐出了人類的話語。

熊二郎會說話這件事在家中並不是秘密。瑞秋女士在家裡雖然大部分時候都在烤餅乾跟曬恩愛，但在家門之外，是個備受重視的工程師，熊二郎只是她開發的黑科技中的其中一項而已。  
原本瑞秋是打算把兄弟倆兒時的玩具熊改裝成黑科技熊的。但阿爾的玩具熊在小時候就隨手送給別人了，所以最後成品的黑科技熊只有熊二郎一個。

「你總是跟馬修在一起，你知道上個學期的馬修怎麼了嗎？」  
「馬修是誰？」

喔！為什麼這個BUG還沒修好？不是每年都檢修嗎？

「馬修就是那個長得跟我很像的另一個人啊。」

「洞？」  
「不是洞，是馬修！」

「楓糖漿？」  
「對就是那個拿楓糖當水喝的馬修！」

「去死？」  
「喔，我的天啊！我就不該問你的。你跟馬修根本叫不出對方的名字，你們真的感情很好嗎？」

「阿爾弗雷德 • F • 瓊斯！我希望等會我洗完碗盤的時候，你已經搞定那塊地毯了，不然我等會就用那塊地毯把你捲起來埋了！」  
瑞秋的聲音從廚房裡傳來，嚇得阿爾趕緊捲起袖子清洗地毯，跟熊二郎打聽情報的目的宣告失敗。


	21. 20 [Arthur]

——好慢。該不會真的被……不不不，應該不太可能。  
亞瑟一邊擰著抹布，一邊轉頭看著阿爾弗雷德的座位，昨天那個站在窗邊，有著耀眼背影的人，今天還沒有來上課。  
但他早該到了，沒理由不來才對。

——還是說臨時有事？如果是這樣就好了。  
想到剛剛清理的桌子的狀況，阿爾弗雷德不來或是晚點來應該會比較好。  
諸如昆蟲的屍體，放在視線死角處的圖釘，還有一個不知道是誰的錢包。前面兩個倒是好處理，後面的那個就有些麻煩了。

同樣的把戲亞瑟國小時有兩次，國中有三次，高中目前還沒遇過，但馬修遇過。  
劇本會是這樣的，在前一天放學把錢包放進目標抽屜，回家向父母哭訴錢包被偷，接著隔天早自習老師會檢查所有人的抽屜......BINGO！！  
如果目標在早自習之前發現抽屜裡的錢包，那就更好辦了，全班會手指著目標，說他偷了錢包，接著誣陷少了錢，在爭執過程中最好讓目標的手碰到錢包的拉鍊或開口處，人證物證俱在，又多了筆零用錢。  
對付沒爸媽、沒錢的小孩特別有用。為了避免造成更大的損失，通常會在老師準備報警叫家長之前認下來。之前他們以為馬修是單親，所以跟馬修敲了1000元，打定對方只會咬牙忍下來，結果沒想到馬修性格柔軟，他母親瑞秋女士卻剽悍異常，反過來讓對方繳了精神補償。

——不過之後對方好像記恨在心，學校懲戒也沒做好。後來就......  
亞瑟隔著手帕將那個錢包拿起，回想一下這個錢包可能的主人，腦海裡卻沒有相應的情報，最後只好放到講台上。

可是，那些人為甚麼要對阿爾弗雷德做同樣的事情？不久前才用過的把戲短期內應該不起作用才對。

雖然存著疑慮，但在其他同學進教室不久，亞瑟也開始處理今天的工作。  
今天的值日生是阿爾弗雷德和戴維，這兩人因為都是美國人的關係，剛開學就迅速變得要好了起來，值日生也排在一起做，但現在就不好說了。  
換作亞瑟當值日生的情況，搭檔都會生理期來或生病請假，說實話，他自己都不記得兩個人做值日生應該是甚麼樣子的了。

不知道阿爾弗雷德會不會也這樣子，如果是的話......亞瑟心中浮現了些喜悅——因為兩人的共通——接著意識到這樣的想法有些惡劣，方才激起水花的水面轉眼被水底的沙土給混濁。  
他跟阿爾弗雷德的開始說不上美好，只是他自己單方面的保護欲作祟罷了。

「嘿，親愛的小亞瑟，哥哥我來看你了喔。」  
法國佬的聲音不合時宜的響起，平常下課時間他是不會過來的。

亞瑟收拾一下桌面，將重要的物品帶著一起走出教室。

「青蛙，你不去勾搭女孩卻跑來找我，請問你是看上我們班的誰嗎？」  
離教室稍遠的樓梯間，亞瑟跟弗朗西斯靠著扶手對話。

「喔，亞瑟，我對跨物種的戀愛沒有興趣。」

「你這話真過分。」  
雖然這麼指責著，但亞瑟還是不道德的笑出了一聲。

「只是實話實說罷了。我來這邊是想告訴你，關於你家親愛的為甚麼還沒到學校的原因。」

「為甚麼？還有把親愛的給我去掉。」  
雖然是青蛙慣用的稱呼方式，但不知為何亞瑟心裡感覺有些古怪。親愛的阿爾弗雷德？有些彆扭。

「因為犯蠢所以正在家裡善後。還有叫一聲親愛的都不行，你這心胸狹窄的英國佬。」  
很顯然法國青蛙誤會了甚麼，但亞瑟不打算去糾正了，而且他更在意為甚麼會是弗朗西斯來告知他這件事的。

「你為甚麼會知道原因？你跟阿爾有聯絡嗎？」明明連他都沒接到訊息。

「不，是我家馬修跟我說的，他們是兄弟，你還記得嗎？」

「我當然記得馬修，我們昨天不是才見過......他們是兄弟？」  
他當然知道馬修，他們一年級的時候幾乎可以說是同進同出的要好關係，更何況馬修還為了他惹上了大麻煩。  
不過他還真不知道馬修跟阿爾是兄弟，畢竟他們的姓氏完全不一樣。

「馬修他沒有提過嗎？」

「不，我不記得他有提過。」

「可他們兄弟倆長的蠻像的，雖然氣場天差地別。」

「長得很像......？」  
馬修跟阿爾弗雷德長的很像？不可能，否則他跟阿爾弗雷德第一次見面時他就能認出來了。

『我弟弟阿爾他長得跟我很像，小時候大家常常搞錯我們兩個。』  
馬修的臉在記憶裡一直是有些模糊的，雖然一旦見面就能認出，但回憶裡卻總看不清面貌。  
但現在，馬修的臉卻越來越清晰，那張跟阿爾弗雷德相像卻又略有不同的臉。

『後來長大之後反而能夠輕易被人認出來了。』  
『為甚麼？』

『大概是因為，我們漸漸長成了截然不同的人了吧。』  
馬修的臉蒙上了陰霾，記憶到此中斷。

心理抱持著疑惑，上課鐘聲響起。  
等回到教室，看著阿爾弗雷德的空位，心裡有慶幸他還沒有到學校。  
——乾脆今天就別來了吧，一個人做值日生很辛苦的。不過來的也沒關係，我可以陪你一起做。

等老師進到教室時，方才對於馬修的疑惑已經從腦中消失殆盡了。 


End file.
